


Miss, Mistress, Mommy, Queen, Please.

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (don't judge me it's not bad I promise), 4/7 are switches, Aftercare, Alot of different kinks are discussed or mentioned, BDSM, Begging, Collars, Cum control, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone is Vers, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Humiliation kink, I will tag appropriately if they do show up, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Kink, Spanking as consensual punishment, Strap-Ons, Toys, controlled exhibitionism, established relationships - Freeform, general kinks that will make an appearence in this filth:, more tags will be added as we go, not sure if they'll actually be aprt of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: The 4 horsewomen of WWE decide to make the first move. And its exactly what The Shield boys need. It's exactly what they deserve. Because who doesn't deserve 4 dommes?Femdom 4HW/Shield.All started on Tumblr.





	1. The Conversation before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinouchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinouchi/gifts).



> Hopefully uploading this will get me in the mood to write the actual smut stuff. Visit the tag on tumblr to see more from myself and Jin.   
> [Four Horsewomen and their Pups](https://sethsevolution.tumblr.com/tagged/four+horsewomen+and+their+pups/)
> 
> Read and Comment, or leave a Kudos. Also if you have any questions shoot me an ask on Tumblr @Sethsevolution

“Seth must be a sub.”

“Oh for sure.”

“Roman's the dom. He gives off Dom feels with that father attitude.”

“I don't know. You guys might be wrong. You  _ all _ thought I was a sub,” Bayley laughed

“The jury is still out on that,” Becky teased. 

Bayley shoved Becky playfully as Charlotte and Sasha laughed.

“What about Dean?” Charlotte asked, blue eyes calculating, watching the men sitting at another table in catering.

“Switch” Sasha said.

“You sound very sure of that,” Becky hummed. She tapped her fingers on the table close to Sasha's smooth hand, just grazing the other woman. It made Sasha smile. Beside them Bayley and Charlotte rolled their eyes in unison. Talking about the men at the other table was getting Becky in a mood.

“I  _ am _ sure,” Sasha grinned. “He gives off vibes like he likes to be in control but I bet he's a good boy for a good mama.”

Charlotte chuckled, deep and laced with humor that bordered on arousal. “I love when they look like a challenge but obey so well.”

“What makes you guys think they're into the scene?” Bayley sighed, shoving a baby carrot in her mouth and chewing. Despite her doubt, her big brown eyes raked over Roman's long silky black hair, pushing back the idea of having it nestled between her thighs.

Charlotte's smirk pulled into something devious. “I saw cuffs fall out of Roman's bag.”

“So?” Bayley sighed. “every vanilla couple has pretended that cuffs are kinky.”

“True. But When Roman went to pick them back up and put them back in his bag, a ring gag peaked out.”

Sasha groaned softly. She was starting to feel it too. “Who do you think that gag belongs to?” she asked

“Dean.” 

“Roman.”

“Seth.”

All 4 girls laughed after realizing Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley had answered differently at the same time. 

Sasha leaned back into the hard wooden chair, lunch long forgotten in front of her. “I would love to fuck Seth's loud mouth with that gag in.”

The 4 women let the comment wrap them up, letting imaginations run wild and ring gear dampen. The idea of The Shield men being into the scene was magical. It was something none of the women would ever admit to fantasizing. But if Charlotte's suspicions were true, there was at least one sweet sub boy among the 3 that would maybe enjoy a night with 4 beautiful, sexy, strong Dommes. 

“We should invite them for a little play date,” Becky offered.

Charlotte grinned. She held up a small envelope from her hoodie pocket. She quickly returned it. “Way ahead of you.”

Sasha rolled your eyes. “If you were already planning this, why make us wait?”

A hand reached under the table and squeezed Sasha's thigh. “Because, babe, I wouldn't do anything without discussing it with all of you first.”

“What a nice girlfriend we have.” Becky teased. She quickly jumped away when Charlotte reached over Sasha to grab her.

They broke out into hysterics as Becky tripped getting up and landed -perhaps- purposefully in Bayley's lap, ass in the air. 

If they were in the privacy of their rooms, Bayley would have delivered a swift smack to the round short clad cheeks in her lap, but she held back instead noticing that they caught the attention of 3 sets of eyes across catering.

Charlotte noticed them, too, and couldn't help the sweet smile from spreading on her lips. After a quick glance to know that no one important was looking, Charlotte squared her shoulders, held her head high, and winked before slipping her hand to the back of Sasha's neck in a soft hold. It would be a hold completely innocent to anyone not in the scene, especially with how quick an action it was.

But the recognition in Seth's eyes reassured the blonde woman. Even more so when they lowered in sweet, delicious submission. 

“We're going to have to do this on an off day,” Becky suggested, sitting back down, but legs still tangled with the brunette she had been all over just now. “With us split up on different brands and then ppv weekends are just too much for a scene.”

“That's if they agree,” Sasha pouted.

“I have a feeling they will,” Charlotte said. “Does a week from wednesday work for you guys?”

With the affirmative from the other four horsewomen, Charlotte stood. “Well I'm going to drop this off. And then I need to blow off some steam. Who wants to join?”

“Me,” Sasha smirked. She joined the larger woman as they walked by the table where 3 men were chatting as they ate. 

The letter was tucked under Roman's arm without a word. The 2 women walked away towards a secluded closet somewhere.

The 3 men looked down at the envelope with curiosity. Roman took it in his hands turning it. When was the last time he got an envelope by hand? Years? It's cream color contrasted his tan skin. Compared to his hands, it was small and delicate. 

“What is it?” Seth asked around a mouthful of chicken. 

Roman shrugged. He wanted to open it but he wasn't sure if this was the right place. He turned it over his hands and saw the neat scrawl of their names.

Dean snatched it out of Roman’s hands before he could do anything else and opened it roughly, tearing a bit of the envelope. His big blue eyes scanned the paper inside. First surprise colored his face, then a look Seth and Roman new very well. Interest. 

Seth looked over Dean's shoulder, reading the short note faster than Dean had. He swallowed his food thickly, mouth suddenly watering more than usual. “Fuck.”

Arching a perfect brow, Roman took the note back and couldn't hide his surprise.

_ Playdate? You know how to contact us.-4HW _

Roman pursed his lips.

Slowly, willing himself to hide the note in his pocket, he looked up at Seth and Dean, his boys. He was afraid that the second he put the note away it would disappear. An offer like that had to be a figment of their deepest desires.

“Charlotte is definitely a dom,” Seth whispered first, making his voice low enough that only the men around him could hear him over the din of catering. 

Roman's eyes flashed. “You think she's a soft dommy or would she choke you under her stilettos?”

Dean sat back and tapped a finger against his collarbone, excitedly “Porque no los dos, baby?” he smirked wide, sly.

Seth choked on his water, glaring at the other two. Dean smacked a hand against his back to help the coughing fit. It didn't help, though and Seth croaked for him to stop. 

Dean just laughed.

Roman sighed at Dean's faux innocent expression.

Once Seth was breathing normally, he looked down at his plate and bit his lip. “Becky has to be a domme, right? You don't strut with that confidence and not be in control.”

“You just want her to flog you,” Dean teased.

“Fuck you,” Seth grunted.

“Nope,” Dean locked eyes with the doe-eyed man. “I'm not feeling bottom tonight.”

Annoyed eyes swam around Dean's small smirk. He then matched the smirk with his own and looked back at Roman who watched them with amusement and adoration. 

Dean turned away from Seth and got back to the topic on hand. “Sasha is a switch and Bayley is a sub.”

Roman shook his head. “Nah. She has serious self control, man. I bet she's the hardest of them all.”

“No way,” Dean shook his head. “No one hugs that much unless they crave physical contact and praise.”

Seth's thick eyebrows lifted but he didn't say anything just gave Dean a pointed look. 

“Shut up, Rollins.”

Roman shook his head and slouched back in his chair. He could feel eyes on the back of his neck. Bayley and Becky still sat at their table, eating and talking quietly just like they were. They were probably watching their reactions. 

“There's only one way to find out,” Roman said.

“How did they even know we would be into this. I highly doubt they just pass around invites to all factions,” Seth mumbled.

A long sigh left Roman's pouty lips as he frowned. “My fault. The cuffs in my bag fell the other day when I was digging for my car keys.”

“I mean, it's not necessarily a bad thing, Ro. Maybe that slip will lead to a really fun night?”

Dean bit the tip of his tongue as he grinned like a cat. “One can only hope.”

“So we agree to do this?”

Roman and Dean thought for a second before nodding at Seth.

“I guess I get to contact them since I'm the only one with most of their numbers?”

The other two men pretended to feel sorry, but truthfully Seth was the better talker of the 3, so they had faith he could figure this out. 

“What are we even expecting out of this?” Seth asked, nibbling on his lower lip as he dug in his pocket.

Dean shrugged. “You guys know my limits. I'm down with whatever as long as you guys agree.”

That was their partnership. They loved each other and only played with each other for years now. They were exclusive. But if an offer for a new playmates arrived, was it okay? As long as they were together. As long as they talked about everything. 

“I'm interested to see what they have to offer,” Roman admitted. “Maybe they could give us what we haven't been able to do for ourselves.”

Seth's breath hitched. He knew what Roman meant. Maybe these ladies could gives them the chance to all be submissive at one time. Seth was a sub all the way but Dean and Roman were switches. And despite Roman being the dom most of the time, sometimes they would trade off on who would dom. Even occasionally having Seth top if they really needed it. Seth would happily do it but they have all wondered what it would be like for all three to be on their knees for someone. Together. Submit together.

What if instead of 1 dom, they would get more? 

It was so tempting.

“I'll text them.” Seth quickly took out his phone and texted Bayley.  _ When and where _ ?

He looked up and watched as Bayley checked her phone, showing Becky beside her without showing any reaction. Becky chuckled, eyes squinted in mirth. The redhead said something the men couldn't hear and Bayley tapped away on her phone.

Whatever she wrote on her phone wasn't for Seth, though. Instead, he watched as they stood and tossed out their trash. Bayley then looked down at her phone and Becky nodded pursing her lips. 

“Fuck, they're coming this way,” Seth whispered, a sliver of urgency in his voice.

Dean and Roman looked over to see the two women walking over. But as the women came over they lowered their eyes, suddenly feeling like they needed to make these women happy. Because these women held the possibility of fulfilling their deepest desires. But Dean couldn't help peaking up just a little when Bayley stood right beside him. He could feel her body heat radiating off from where her thighs leaned into the table edge. 

If he reached out and touched either woman would they punish him? The thought had his cock fattening in his jeans. It had been a very long time since he had a beautiful woman making him beg for mercy.

Bayley was smiling, but it wasn't her usual sunny expression. No this one was laced with confidence and strength. “A week from Wednesday. At Charlotte's place. We'll text you the address.”

As they started to walk away, Becky lifted a finger as if she had been reminded of something. She went back over those 2 steps she had just taken and leaned in, closing in the space between herself and the 3 larger men. “Come bright and early boys. We have to negotiate first.”

The Shield men were buzzing with energy and anticipation as they watched the two women walk away, their bodies close together as if leaning into each other, but their steps were tall, back straight. An energy flew around them that was playful but it called for awe.

They could not wait for next week. It would be pure torture to wait that long.

But they would wait, like good boys.


	2. In This Household We Take Cold Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet up for their playdate

“Shit, I am so fucking nervous,” Seth muttered.

They were in a taxi heading towards Charlotte's Tampa home. It was early enough that the sun was just creeping into the blue sky, creating this orange color that nearly blinded the 3 men and their uber driver.

Roman grunted in agreement. A written list of their limits and safewords burned a hole in his pocket. They had spent all yesterday going over what they were willing to do together with the women they were going to play with. Hard no’s were obvious. That didn't change. But they added two to the list that they agreed on for this occasion. Condoms always worn and no double penetrating them. That was only for them. Only they could share that. One of them stuffed full with the other two. Only they could mark each other, fill the others with their cum. That was only for their eyes. No one else was allowed to see them like that; to feel them like that.

Roman ran a hand over Dean's shorn hair. The ginger bearded man was sleeping, never a morning person, head pressed back into the headrest, softly snoring. He hadn't slept much the night before, filled with excited anxiety about their playdate. Even so, it was a surprise that Dean was sleeping now. He wasn't one to sleep in cars. It must have been because he was pressed between his two lovers like a Dean sandwich.

The gps hanging on the windshield told the men they were close but Roman decided they shouldn't show up empty handed. So he told the driver to stop at a starbucks or something. Twenty minutes later he had 2 trays of iced coffee and a box of goodies to share, balanced on his and Seth's lap, Dean still pleasantly slumbering in the middle.

Him sleeping was putting them at ease. If he could relax at a time like this so should they. Dean had great intuition.

The house wasn't a mansion. Nothing spectacular. Though, Seth mused, the good stuff must be inside waiting for them.

The Samoan man nudged Dean awake as Seth paid the driver. Blue eyes Roman and Seth adored so much cracked open, blurry and dazed. “Wake up, baby boy. We're here.”

That seemed to have jolted Dean awake, because the man sat up like a scared cat. “Shit. Was I out that long?”

“Forty-five minutes, maybe an hour,” Seth smiled, patting Dean's leg before he climbed out of the car, a tray of coffees in hand.

His body popped and cracked, stretching. Then Dean followed after Seth, Roman taking the other door. He scratched his side, still feeling the affects of the nap. “Didn't mean to knock out like that.”

Seth smiled. “It's okay, babe.”

“Yeah. We love it when you're relaxed like that.” the words that went unsaid were that they knew he felt safe around them, that he trusted them, and that was the best feeling of all.

“I'll grab the bags.” Dean shuffled to the back of the car, taking their duffle bags from the older hispanic man who had picked them up at the airport. 

Then, with hesitant steps, with anticipation and wonder, they reached the front door.

Roman rang the bell.

And they waited.

The door swung open, a smiley Becky Lynch on the other side of the threshold. “Hey! Inside! Inside! Charlie's still sleeping and Sasha and Bayley are in the living room.”

They followed her in, looking around at the white wash walls decorated with pictures of family and themselves. Fresh flowers were on the small table in the hallway making Roman's nose itch. 

The living room had dark wood floors and black leather couches, decorated with soft looking pillows in blues and purples. Picked to match the curtains most likely. A large flat screen hung on the opposite wall from the archway and more pictures hung beside it.

Sasha lounged out across the couch, head laying on Bayley's stomach, who sat back against the arm rest. They both were watching cartoons, but their hands played together, twisting and squeezing as they saw fit.

Bayley looked up and grinned brightly at the sight of all three men. “Hey!” she cheered softly, not wanting to wake the owner of the home.

Sasha sat up and reached over the back of the couch to take the tray of coffees from Roman. “You guys brought coffee. What gentlemen.”

Becky laughed planting a quick kiss on Sasha's head. “Don't eat all the food. I'm gonna wake up miss lazy pants upstairs.”

“Screw you, I'm up.”

The guys watched as Charlotte came down the stairs, hair pulled back and face freshly washed, but she was still in her sleepwear- a ratty tshirt and loose sweatpants. And despite the men feeling a little out of place, Charlotte's casual appearance was almost reassuring that this wasn't something to be afraid of.

The blonde woman took an iced coffee from the tray Seth still held and drank it down in long gulps. Satisfied Charlotte sighed. “Thank you, guys. I needed a pick me up. My flight was delayed last night and I didn't get in until 3.”

They watched as she walked around the couch, pecking all 3 women on the lips and sat down on the arm of the couch Bayley had been leaning on.

It was weird seeing the 4 women so cozy and ...intimate. They played enemies and frenemies and anything in between on tv. It was hard sometimes to remember that what was portrayed wasn’t always how things were off camera. Just look at the Shield. They played brothers on tv. But in real life they were lovers. Since their FCW days. Roman assumed the same could be said for these four ladies, together since before their main roster debut. 

Seth wondered if they showed this side of themselves so freely to anyone else? Or were the Shield men an exception because they were the same way? Seth hung out with Bayley and Becky at the gym on a weekly basis, but he had no clue they were together in some way with the other two women in the room. Were they together? What was their relationship? Did they define it in specific terms or was it just them and that's it? The guys had been like that at first, no names for each other. They just fucked around until they became so close they couldn’t handle not belonging to one another. And to Seth, he was practically married to Dean and Roman. It's the commitment they made together. For better or worse, through sickness and in health, through five star matches and Brock Lesnar matches. 

“Sit, sit!” Becky said. She motioned her hand to the other end of the leather sectional. It was a tight squeeze with all 7 of them on one -albeit big- piece of furniture, but they made it work.

They ate and drank with soft chit chat about work and their plane rides to Tampa. It was comfortable. But it was making Dean restless, as he usually was in new situations. His leg started to bounce up and down on the balls of his foot, chewing on the scone in hand. His blue eyes were locked on his untouched coffee. He was jittery enough. He didn't need a dose of caffeine. 

Roman put an arm around him and leaned in, whispering in a low hum little reassuring praises. The ladies watched with curiosity.

Dean physically relaxed but Seth and Roman knew his mind was a mile a minute. 

“Sorry, we're a little nervous,” Seth said, looking up timidly.

Bayley waved her hands around, like they would curb the emotions the men were feeling. “We are too! It's okay.”

“Yeah, we've never really done this before,” Sasha added. 

Roman cleared his throat. His hands were sweaty. “We've never played with anyone else since we got together. I think we're just not sure what to expect.”

Charlotte nodded, the other women sat in silence as she spoke. She was clearly the most dominant of the group. The alpha shewolf they could say. “Understandable. That's why I asked that you come early so we can discuss what's going to happen.” She pulled her knees up so she was curled on the couch, relaxed. “We're not playing right now. We're just us so we can just speak freely.”

The men nodded, slow and unorganized. 

“I didn't think there were groups like us in WWE,” Charlotte continued. “You hear rumors but you never know. It's really cool that we're not alone. And I'm sure we can play around and give each other some safe and sane fun.”

“This can be just a one time thing,” Becky chimed in. “Or it can happen alot in the future. Depends on tonight.”

“If tonight happens” Sasha said. 

“Yeah. If we don't come to an agreement that all parties want then we forget about it and just relax and share stories instead.” Bayley was the last to speak.

The men exchanged looks. They were a mix of hesitant, eager, and needy. Their eyes spoke to one another in a way the women didn't know how to read. Years of practice in and out of the ring created that. Finally, Seth bit his bottom lip, Roman nodded, and Dean clicked his tongue.

“How is this gonna work tonight?” Dean asked looking at the women one at a time. He wasn't afraid to lock eyes right now. They weren't playing yet, right? That's what Charlotte said.

“We can make a list of hard limits. Talk about names and any specific things we want to try tonight.”

Roman dug through his pocket and brought out their list from last night. “We actually made a list of our limits and safewords.”

A huge grin lit up Charlotte's face. It practically glowed in the room. “Awesome! We can go through it and ask any questions if we need to.”

The list was handed over. It was straight forward. Four safewords. One specifically for each man. The other one was their group safeword that stopped the whole scene completely and usually used at the discretion of the scene’s dom.

Hard limits were agreed upon. No shit. No knife play or bloodletting. No scenes in public. No fire play. Pain play is okay for Seth but in small amounts (Dean only liked pain when he was in a certain headspace that only Roman knew how to deal with). Toys were encouraged. Weapons were to be agreed upon before every scene.

“What about watersports?” Charlotte asked, pen in hand. She was making notes on the list, little things the men couldn't see from where they sat.

“I'm into it, just no consumption,” Dean said, face getting red under his dark ginger beard. “I don't drink pee.”

Becky couldn't help the snicker. “We're not big on piss, but it's not a hard no for us. Guess, that'll be a special occasion one.”

Charlotte sighed. “Not in the fucking rooms, though. Showers only. I can't waste money on carpet cleaning and huge loads of laundry.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. “I already apologized about spilling my protein shake in your room, geez.”

The blonde just shook her head, frowning, as she scribbled some more on the paper.

“No age play for us,” Charlotte said, writing it down. Then she stopped writing and looked at the brunette beside her. “Bay?”

Bayley shrugged, uncommitted. “Not age play. I like guiding and gentle dominance, but I’m uncomfortable with being an actual caretaker of a little. I’m more into gentle femdom. So if you ever need praise or love and care and cuddles, come to me.”

The men nodded. Roman was Daddy to Seth, but Seth never felt the urge or need to be a little. Nothing wrong with it. It wasn't his thing. 

Dean smiled softly, an odd look on his usual goofball face. Bayley's comment made him excited. He wasn’t into age play either, but the gentle domination that Bayley offered filled him with desire.

“Pet play?” Becky asked after a few seconds of soft silence. She slouched on the couch, then propped her sock covered feet on the coffee table, almost knocking her empty coffee cup into Charlotte's writing hand. Charlotte side eyed her and gave a nonverbal warning glance to take her damn feet down.

Seth spoke this time. “Not sure. We've never tried it before. I don’t think I’ll be into it.”

“Not sure,” Roman added.

Dean shrugged a shoulder half heartedly. “I'll try anything once.”

Becky nodded and glanced at Charlotte to see that the blonde was writing it down. “If this continues past tonight we can discuss Maybe’s more,” Becky said.

“Humiliation?” Charlotte continued, listing things off.

“Me,” Roman said, raising his hand like a teenager in school. Just the admission had his heart pounding.

“You're with me when you need that, big dog,” Sasha grinned, speaking for the first time in a while. “What are your limits?”

He scratched his dull nails through his beard. “I like teasing and insults. But nothing really personal or anything to do with my weight.”

“Oh, sweet face, there is no reason whatsoever we would ever tease you on something so delicious,” Charlotte smirked. She looked up from the paper and locked eyes with Roman. “We don't pick at insecurities in this house. We might be hard and tough but we don't like to bring people down.”

“And like I said earlier,” Bayley spoke up, “If you need the opposite of hard and tough, I’m the girl for the job.”

“We’re all able to be gentle, but Bay is the best at it,” Sasha smiled, glancing over at her tag partner.

“Okay, just to be clear, all of you are dommes?” Dean asked, suddenly. He was buzzing with energy still but holding him back.

“Domme,” Charlotte

“Switch, but I prefer to Domme.” Becky

“Switch,” Sasha

“Domme,” Bayley

Seth could feel the whimper forming in his chest but he held it in. All 4 women in charge, taking care of them, showing them their worth and place in the world. It made Seth's breathing pick up. He was getting hard. All this talk of limits and possibilities was getting to him.

Roman was in the same boat. He could already feel his submissive headspace starting up. It had been so long since he could completely let go of his dominant side. Sure sometimes Dean would take the reins and let Roman be a sub, but this felt different. This felt safe and secure and delicious. Four strong women could let him fall and he would be okay because they would hold him up. And as long as he was with his boys, it was all good.

Dean was harder to get into subspace. It took a more personal technique then just talk like Roman. But Dean could see it on the big man's face that he was slipping into that role. Dean, calmer in that moment, curled a hand in Roman's hair and turned the big man to kiss him harshly. “Not yet, big man. Come back to Earth.”

Slowly blinking, Roman nodded. “Sorry, I've just never been in a room with so many dominants, it's overwhelming.”

The ladies had watched the scene with an aroused curiosity. Roman looked ready to follow orders. It was so sexy. And Seth was biting his bottom lip so hard he was going to ruin it.

“What do you guys prefer?” Sasha asked, now. Curiosity was killing her. She could see it by just looking at them, but they needed to hear it. The women needed verbal confirmation. 

“Seth is our sub,” Dean said, aware that his boys were too aroused to think clearly at the moment. How were they going to survive tonight? “But me and the big dog are switches…. I'm not gonna lie. We have this shared fantasy of all three of us subbing together. We just never had someone to do that for. We only had each other.”

And they needed to do this. At least once. The 3 men needed to all be submissive together. To repent the things they did when young. To feel their worth as a group. To let their bond grow further.

Charlotte smirked. “So we have 4 women who love to be in control and 3 men who want to be good boys. Looks like this was a match made to happen. In fact, since you would all like to sub, we would all like to dom tonight. Give us a chance to be in our preferred roles. What do you guys say?”

Before the other two could agree, Dean, who needed to release his control really badly lately because of work, cheered, “Fuck yeah.”

It made his lovers chuckle. They knew he was feeling it. They new Dean needed love and support because he never got it before they met in FCW. He had had a slew of bad relationships and friendships that made trust hard for him. But if his boys trusted the women in the room, he knew he could too. Seth and Roman gave him all of their love and support but Dean could always use more. And 4 dommes could definitely satisfy that bottomless pit of want.

“Last question,” Charlotte said. “Penetration?”

“We’re all comfortable bottoming,” Roman answered, trying his best nod to conjure up images of the women taking them all together. “And for you ladies? Are we allowed to … penetrate you?”

Becky grinned. “No anal penetration for us, but yeah, I’m okay getting a little dick.” She saw her lovers giggled and nod. Sasha rolled her eyes. “But I think we can agree that that’ll be saved for a reward.”

The 3 men suppressed groans. There was a chance that they would be able to fuck these gorgeous women. Such an enticing thought.

All 7 wrestlers sat in a comfortable silence as Charlotte looked over the list, marked with notes and observations. The way that Charlotte was taking control of this entire situation alongside her 3 partners and fellow dommes was creating this hazy feeling in Roman. It wasn't often he felt like he could just let go. It wasn't often Roman could truly be submissive. Only to Dean when Dean could see the need vibrating in Roman's core. Roman loved being a dom. No one could doubt that. He loved taking care of his boys, loved knowing they depended on him, needed him. But he needed that too sometimes. He needed to feel safe and cared for. And there was something about the women in front of him, their dynamic, that practically had Roman swaying.

But with Charlotte most of all.

Because Charlotte seemed to be the head Domme of the group. The others respected her enough to let her take the reins. And Roman knew just by being in that room at that moment watching her reread the list, that Charlotte understood him on a core level. She was the responsible one. She took care of her girls. They were hers, like Seth and Dean were Roman's. Roman and Charlotte were similar and maybe that's why being around her felt easy.

Tonight felt like a long time to wait.

“Did you guys bring your scene clothes?” Sasha asked curiously. She was back to leaning into Bayley, small frame draped casually. Bayley didn't seem to care, wrapping an arm over Sasha's sweatshirt clad body.

“No,” Roman said. He shook the haze from his head and took a deep silent breath to clear the submissive feelings. They weren't playing yet and he still needed to finish negotiations for him and his boys. “We don't normally wear specific gear unless we're home. Being on the road constantly makes it hard to keep that stuff with us. But we have our collars.”

Becky's eyebrows rose high. They each had one? They really were all submissive. “Can we touch your collars or use them tonight? Or is that private.”

Roman looked at Dean first before he looked at Seth’'s big eyes and tight smile. “You can use them but only we can put them on and take them off.”

“Naturally,” Charlotte hummed. “We respect your relationship as long as you respect ours.”

It was then the men noticed delicate bracelets on each woman's wrist, identical white gold chains with a small black pearl dangling beside a charm that said  _ 4HW _ . Seth felt it reassuring that they weren't the only ones here to have a bond like theirs. Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, and Sasha knew what it was like to be in a group as they were and to have a dynamic in their group that outsiders would never really understand- the give and take of control.

But ever the one for specifics and planning down to the detail, Seth looked at the women each in turn and asked, “What should we expect tonight?” He wanted to mentally prepare. He hadn't been with other domaninants since falling in love with Roman and Dean. He wasn't sure how to act with others.

“So tonight, because this is all really new for us and we imagine for you, were going to keep it simple,” Charlotte said. “I think we can all agree that that's the best route.”

She looked at her partners for confirmation, which they all gave without hesitation.

“So that means no heavy weapons, no strict restraints. No extremes. No toeing the limits,” Bayley continued.

Without a pause, Sasha added, “we'll confirm with you before we introduce anything into the scene.”

“And we'll have constant check ins,” Becky finished.

“Sound good?” Charlotte asked. Her calculating eyes scanned Roman and Dean first, respecting their dominance over Seth. It was something she learned early on when she was first introduced to the scene, don't disrespect another dom by looking at their sub without permission. It creates unnecessary tension and distrust. It also would mean Charlotte didn't respect them as fellow dominants and she did.

Seth didn't look at Charlotte, instead he looked at Dean and Roman. His brown doe shaped eyes were roaming over their faces. He looked unsure and Roman placed a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Are you okay with this?” Roman asked him, low and soft, looking his straight in the eye. “Say the word and we forget about this.” Roman turned to Dean, cupping the side of his face with his other hand. “You too, babe. I'll only do it if you guys want to.”

It was intimate and soft, and it made the women feel out of place, as if they stepped into a moment they shouldn't have witnessed.

Dean smiled, a true smile that glimmered his blue eyes and made his face look chubby and babyish. “Don't you want to let go tonight, Romie? I want to see you get taken care of. I bet my life that you would look amazing kneeling for them.”

“Yeah,” Seth sighed wistfully. He turned and wrapped his arms around Roman securely. “I want to do this.” His voice was small. Something he saved only for them. A tiny little flow of words that was just for Dean and Roman. “Plus, thinking about Daddy and Sir getting used by 4 dommes has me so hard.”

Roman suppressed a groan. His boys were pressing in closer, letting their body heat mix together. His beautiful boys. “Do you want them too, Seth? Do you want them to take care of you? Yes or no answer only.”

Seth's eyes lowered at Roman's tone, it was strong and calm. “Yes, Daddy. I really do.”

“Dean?”

“Yes. I do.”

Roman nodded and leaned down to kiss Dean's hair, then Seth's. He looked up at the women sitting nearby and smiled at their interested eyes. When his boys were like this, sweet and soft, they were a dream. Any dom would find it entrancing.

“Goodness,” Becky said, voice raspy. She fanned herself and chuckled embarrassed. “To be a fly on the wall of your bedroom… .”

Charlotte snickered and rolled her eyes.

“No, really,” Becky smirked. “Roman, if you ever feel like being my Daddy, I happily accept.”

A round of laughter and snorts filled the living room. Roman looked at the red haired woman and his eyes hardened with authority. “Only if your dommes say you can come out and play.” 

“Okay, okay,” Charlotte playfully rolled her eyes. “Bex, babe, keep it in your pants. Let's see how tonight goes first. Then we'll see if Roman will be nice enough to let you be his little slut for the night.”

Seth squirmed against Roman, mumbling something about needing a cold shower to calm down. The big man chuckled and squeezed the hand he still had on the back of the smaller man's neck.

“Who calls the end of the scene?” Dean asked, essentially asking who was going to run the show. He had a feeling it would be Charlotte since she seemed to take charge.

He was surprised when Bayley raised her hand. “I will or Charlotte.”

“Okay,” Sasha grinned. “Do you have any names you want us to use?”

Roman pursed his lips. “I have names for them. You can use them but anything is fine, they're responsive to whatever feels right. But for me Seth is princess and Dean is baby boy.”

Bayley smiled softly, her deep brown eyes on the woman in her lap, who was curling in like she was ready to sleep. “What do you prefer to be called when you sub, Roman?”

“Anything is fine.”

“Can I call you puppy?” Sasha asked.

Roman was a little amused by that. The big dog was a puppy to her. It was cute and arousing at the same time. “Yeah, sure.”

“What do we call you?”

“Miss, Sasha

“Mistress,” Becky

“Mommy,” Bayley

“Queen,” Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment or a kudos  
> Let me know what you guys think


	3. The Scene Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After negotiations, it's time to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... =D

After finishing up their negotiations and shaking hands on it all, they decided to wait until after dinner. Until then the boys had time to rest, tired from their flight. Charlotte and Sasha had a run while Seth, Bayley, and Becky went to catch an afternoon crossfit session. Dean watched some shitty 70’s action movie on TV as Roman snored away on the couch, head in Dean's lap. 

It was the picture of normal. It was like they weren't all anticipating tonight when dessert would be the taste of leather heels and sweat.

Sasha and Charlotte had made dinner. Roman of course helped because he felt dumb just sitting around and not doing anything. Dinner was simple and nice. Charlotte had lit the candle sticks on the dining room table and the lights were dimmed.

Dean wasn't a romantic date kind of guy, but this felt good. It was the romance before the rumble, he snickered to himself. Now that would be a ppv for WWE to try.

Then when dinner was over, coffee was had, and the dishes were washed, the men went to the bedroom Charlotte let them use. They took turns showering and preparing. Roman helped Seth dry his hair, taking care to tie it in a low clean bun like Seth liked it. It will probably get untied during the scene but that was okay by him. 

Dean handed Roman a small box from the Samoan man's luggage. It was black velvet and had a small number lock on it that Roman twisted until it clicked. Inside sat 3 collars. All thick black leather with a large silver D ring, where a coin shaped charm hung. The first one Roman took out was Seth's, his name on one side of the coin, the other side the Shield hounds design.

Roman let Dean put Seth's collar on, waiting patiently, feeling the air around them thicken. He watched Dean's rough fingers delicately buckle Seth in the leather, soft brushes against tender skin. Then Roman collared Dean, kissing the underside of his bearded jaw when it was done.

Last was Roman. He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling it dip when Seth and Dean shifted towards him. 

Seth crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. They were all in shorts, unsure if it was okay to walk around naked in Charlotte's home- she seemed very particular about things like that. But the shorts made no difference in hiding their arousals. They weren't hard yet, but the stirrings of lust and love were thickening them all up. Especially, after the earlier discussion with the 4 dommes.

Seth held Roman's collar up to the strong neck, where Dean took it and buckled the big dog in. “My daddy,” Seth whispered. 

Roman hummed low leaning down to take Seth's lips in a lazy lock. So easy and soft that it would barely be considered a kiss if there hadn't been the sliver of a fat tongue slip into Seth's waiting mouth. Dean smirked at the sight, he draped himself against Roman's back, biting lighting on the tattooed shoulder. He had no rhyme or reason. It was something Dean did often and Roman never questioned.

“Are we ready?” Roman asked. He was using his dom voice, low and measured, despite the fact that in a few short minutes he would be releasing all of his control to 4 strong women, the 4 horsewomen of WWE.

The other men nodded and slowly they got up and went down to the living room where Charlotte had told them to wait.

“Right on time boys,” Becky said, coming through the door down a small hallway beyond the kitchen. She wore a silky lavender colored robe that Seth had a sneaking suspicion was actually Sasha's with how tight it was wrapped around her body. “Drop the shorts and follow me.”

She didn't turn around as they undressed fully. At first, she kept her bright clear eyes on their collars, studying them. Then they dropped down the second their shorts touched the floor. She gave a low appreciative whistle. “God, I haven't had a real dick in so long.”

They could have felt embarrassed at her candid staring, but her comment made them laugh. Though the staring was making Seth feel hot. He could feel himself twitch and a hand went down to cover himself. 

Becky led the men to the door and turned back to look at them. “When we call you in the scene starts. If you need to stop the scene or take a break use a safeword or the traffic light colors. If you don't feel comfortable with something, too. Don't hesitate.”

She then left them to join the other women off in the room where the men couldn't see. All they could see was varnished hardwood floors that shined with the soft lights above and a warm dark red wall. And just off to the side, peaking ever so slightly, weapons hung up with care.

Dean gulped out of reflex, not sure if he was scared or hungry to see the visible whip being used one day.

Seth took Roman and Dean's hands in his, needing more of their touch. It made the two men smile. Seth was gentle when he was ready for a scene. He became a sweet pile of clay ready to be molded and manhandled. Dean wanted to touch him more, suck a nice bruise on his shoulder, but he had a feeling the wonderful women off to the side would be unhappy if he got started without them.

“Love you,” he said, instead. He didn't specify to who he said it, which was fine because he meant them both.

“Love you too, baby boy,” Roman whispered, those brown eyes warm. Seth squeezed Roman's hand and the big man snickered. “I love you too, Princess.”

A triumphant grin plastered on Seth’s bearded face. His big eyes glittered with mischief as he looked back and forth between the other men. “Damn straight you do.”

Before Dean could poke a finger at Seth's cheek or Roman could clap a hand on Seth's ass, they heard Sasha call them in.

“I love you both so much,” Seth said quickly, pecking Dean and Roman on the lips before they walked in, Roman leading the way.

They padded barefoot in a line into the room, fully naked but their collars. The dark wood floor was warm.

Inside the red walled room, was a line of weapons carefully organized by type. Under it was an expensive dresser that matched the floors. It's face was glass and the men could see neatly placed silk ties and bundles of ropes. The drawers that followed had names etched into the wood in a clean cursive scrawl. Becky, Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte. It peaked Seth’s curiosity, but it would be answered another time, for sure. 

They walked until they were standing in front of the largest bed Dean had ever seen. And lying comfortably, entwined together, were the 4 dommes.

All of them were in various degrees of undress, skin warm under the lights. Becky’s robe was now open, showing her toned body in black faux leather bra and boy shorts. Bayley was in a corset that only covered from curvy hips to just below her breasts, cupping them firmly. A black thong clung to her thick waist. Sasha wore a lace lingerie bodysuit that did nothing to cover her petite body’s secrets. And Charlotte, at the top of the bed, was fully naked.They looked soft to touch but one wrong move and their hands would be bitten off. And the men wanted to know if they were right in that assumption. 

It was like a painting. Long locks of hair down and flowing, even Bayley wasn't sporting her signature side ponytail. Breasts rose and fell with deep calm breaths. Fuck, did Sasha have her nipples pierced? 

They were lounging on that huge bed, but they were close enough to brush against each other. Fingertips skimming about. Manicured nails scratching lightly against strong muscular thighs. 

And all 4 sets of eyes, lustful and blown with arousal watched the 3 men standing before them.

“Bex was right,” Charlotte said, cocky, piercing the silence that had surrounded them. “I'm not at all disappointed in what I see.”

“Hmmm, no, not at all,” Sasha simpered. Her eyes ran down Seth body, noting how his cock pulsed under her gaze. 

“It's like the 3 bears,” Charlotte said. She leaned farther back, arms stretching out on the tall pillows like the Queen she was. “Roman’s is long. Dean’s is thick. And Seth’s is just right.”

“Dean could probably break Sasha with that thing,” Becky added. She would love to find out. Dean was average length but he was wide. Nothing ridiculous, of course, all proportional, but fat. Becky smirked imagining how much Seth’s jaw must ache taking Dean and how the back of his throat would hurt taking Roman. The variety in front of them was deliriously tasty to see.

“I bet Seth looks real good getting stretched open on that thing,” Sasha said, reading Becky’s mind. “Or is it big ol’ Roman who likes getting on his hands and knees?”

The teasing tone sent shivers down Roman's spine. His eyes glazed over and he licked his bottom lip, even though his mouth felt dry. 

“They sure do look beautiful in those collars, though,” Bayley said. “Like good pets waiting for us to stop teasing and give them a treat.”

Their smirks and grins were lecherous. It almost felt like they could eat the men up whole with how hungry their eyes were. The way Bayley slipped her fingers between Charlotte's legs, earning a soft hiss of pleasure, it drove Roman crazy with ache. He wanted to make these women, these dommes, so happy. He wanted them to make him do things for them. He wanted to serve them. Be their plaything, even if it ended up just being for one night.

“Okay, boys,” Becky said, sitting up. “We're going to do this one at a time, so we can really get to know each of you.”

“Which one of you can wait the longest?” Charlotte asked, voice level as if Bayley wasn’t rubbing her wet cunt in slow lazy circles. “Roman, which one of you can hold off the longest? You?”

Roman let out a shuddering breath. His head was foggy already. No, definitely not him. Especially, not tonight. Plus, he knew one of his boys loved waiting. A patience people never expected him to have. “Dean can, my Queen.”

“Is that true, baby? Do you think you can hold on until we're done with Roman and Seth?” Bayley asked. She didn't stop her hand, but her voice was anything but sexual. It was honey, thick and sweet. Like a toothache Dean wanted to endure. She was caring and it hurt so good.

Dean looked at her with shiny blue eyes, maybe a little defiant. “Yes, Mommy, I can. I promise.”

“Don't let us down, Dean. Don't you dare cum until we say so. You have to watch your lovers like a good boy and tell us if you can't hold it. Okay?”

“Yes, mommy. I’ll do my best.”

Pleased with Dean’s response, Bayley smiled. Her eyes lowered as her fingers dipped further into Charlotte’s wet pussy. Only Bayley was allowed to touch Charlotte like this. And only Charlotte can touch Bayley this way if she so chose. It was their mutual respect as the dommes of the group. Sure, Bayley let Charlotte take charge of things, but they were equals. Bayley loved to make sure everyone in the room was aware of it. 

Charlotte opened her legs wide, giving the men standing before them a tasty view that glistened under the warm lights. She cleared her throat and arched a brow, watching as they dragged their eyes from the show and lifted to her face. 

“Naughty boys,” Becky tsked. “Keep your eyes on our faces unless we say so.”

Before they could respond, Bayley took her hand from between Charlotte’s legs and licked the fingers clean of juices. 

Charlotte looked over at Bayley and gave her a fond smile. Then she was up off the large bed, the other women following behind her. They stood in front of the men, a few feet apart so the men could just feel the heat off their bodies but not close enough to touch. Not that they would. Dean had a feeling if he touched without permission he wouldn’t get to play when his turn came up.

All 4 pairs of eyes raked over the men, running over each of them, as if they were interesting pieces of art. Seth could feel that he was completely hard already. Rock hard cock bobbed in arousal under those intense stares. 

“Baby will go last, but who’s going to go first?” Charlotte wondered, looking between Roman and Seth. 

Sasha lifted her foot, running it up Roman’s thigh, toeing Roman’s cock ever so slightly. It wasn’t as hard as Seth’s but Sasha still teased. “Looks like Roman is ready to go,” she smirked. A soft shake of her head followed a quick eye roll. “How sad. So big and muscular, but he can’t even hold back and let his boys go first.”

Roman’s eyes dropped for a second and Sasha stopped realizing that was too far. That struck a chord in Roman’s gut. No. He was a good dom. He’ll hold back for his boys. He knew he could. He would always put their happiness before his. He knew Dean liked the torture of cum control so he let Dean go last. But Roman didn’t need to go first. No. Seth can -should go first. “Please, Miss Sasha. I can hold back, I promise. Let Seth go first,” Roman said. Despite Roman sounding sure in his words, it bordered on begging.

Charlotte placed a hand over Roman’s mouth, gripping his jaw so he couldn’t move or talk. “Who said you could talk? Who asked you to talk? I think a gag while we work on Seth would be best, right girls?”

As the other ladies cooed agreements, Charlotte leaned forward, tilting Roman’s face down to look at her. She looked deep into Roman’s brown eyes. She could sense Roman’s need to put his lovers before him. It was something she felt constantly. Their lovers’ pleasure was their priority. It was the giver in them. Roman was a kindred spirit … Maybe that’s why Charlotte would go soft on him for that tiny infraction. Because Charlotte knew how much taking care of other people put a weight on their shoulders. She knew how tiring it was. 

Charlotte could see the guilt Roman felt not putting himself last automatically. 

It all must feel worse than what Charlotte endures since he was a switch and needed to be taken care of too. She smiled to herself. It’s okay. She’ll take care of him. She’ll lighten the load from his broad shoulders. But somewhere in her, Charlotte knew that Roman wouldn’t let go that easily. He needed to be sure his boys were taken care of before letting himself fall completely.

“We’ll take care Seth first, but only because he was a good boy and didn’t speak without being spoken to,” Charlotte said. She removed her hand and straightened up to full height. “Roman, what color?”

Roman licked his lips, feeling relief seeing Charlotte’s green eyes soften. He wasn’t in trouble and Seth was going first. “Green.”

Bayley put her hand on Seth’s cheek, scratching her nails through his dark beard, before letting go. “Then baby and puppy should kneel and wait for their turns.”


	4. Be a good boy, Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets to play first. It's only sub rights.

As the two switch men knelt, Sasha went to the dresser off to the side and opened the draw with her name on it. She pulled out a ball gag and passed it to Charlotte. The blonde woman bent down and held the ball gag before Roman so he could see it. 

“I’m going to put this gag in you. I’ll take it off when we’re done with Seth,” She explained, voice low. “If it gets to be too much or you need anything, yell loud and I’ll take it off. Understand?”

Roman nodded then whispered, “Yes, my Queen.”

Charlotte placed the ball in Roman’s mouth then tied it around his head securely. She stepped back and looked at the man with half-lidded eyes. “Much better.”

She then took a pair of leather cuffs from Sasha and went around Roman’s large frame. “We’re also going to make sure you boys don’t touch yourselves while you watch.”

A spark lit up in Dean’s eyes. He loved being cuffed as much as he loved cuffing. He immediately put his arms behind his back so Sasha could cuff him, while Charlotte did the same to Roman. Dean tugged a little to see how much room he had to wiggle around in, just enough to not hurt his shoulders. He was having so much fun kneeling in that room that he was starting to fidget around, unable to keep in his excitement.

Turning around, Charlotte went over to Seth. She stood behind him and admired his body some more, letting one hand skim down his tan back, down the tattoo. She looked up at her partners and saw Sasha’s amused eyes. They were now all watching Seth and Seth looked like he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“You guys see what I see?” Sasha asked.

Charlotte hummed affirmative and turned Seth around so that he was facing his Shield brothers. “Dean, Roman, look at Seth,” she ordered. She stepped back and watched Seth’s body flush deep. Everyone was looking at him now. Six people had their eyes on his naked hard body. His breathing hitched.

“Princess likes being watched, huh?” Sasha tittered. “The little exhibitionist.” 

Charlotte told Seth to walk over to Becky and stand facing his boys. “Since he likes being watched, I think it’s only fair that as good dommes we make sure he gets what he desires. ”

Sasha giggled as she sat with Bayley on the bed, getting a front row seat to watch. Charlotte laid on her side beside them, placing a quick soft kiss on their legs before giving Seth her attention, keeping an eye on Roman and Dean across from her.

Becky walked over to Seth, a coy smirk on her face. She glanced at Roman and Dean, saying “Don’t you dare look away boys. Seth’s going to put a show on for you.” She slipped off the purple robe, not sparing Seth a glance. It was torture for him just standing there, all eyes on him except for Mistress Becky. She was practically ignoring him as she folded the robe neatly and put it on the corner of the bed, slow actions.

Seth wanted her to watch him too. He needed to feel her eyes on him too.

The domme cleared her throat and sighed. She turned her eyes on Seth finally and blinked, slow and calculating. She arched a brow high as if she was expecting something from Seth. “Well, kneel down.”

He immediately dropped to his knees, hands on his thighs, palm up, and eyes cast down to Becky’s feet. He took a second to admire the soft blue nail polish on her toes as he waited for her next command.

Becky dropped a hand to his head, petting it. “Good boy. Now untie that pretty hair for me. I need something to grab on to.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Seth reached up and untied his hair easily, putting the tie around his wrist. Then he waited for what was next. From the corner of his eye he could see Dean and Roman shift. Their knees were probably going to hurt tomorrow morning from kneeling on the hardwood floors. But for right now, Seth didn’t care. He could only think about what the mistress had planned for him.

“Take my panties off, Seth.”

The man gulped and turned his big brown eyes up. “Yes, Mistress.”

He tugged down the zipper on the side of the faux leather boy shorts before pulling the fabric passed Becky’s thick thighs, to where they pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them once they were all the way down. “Good boy, princess. Now fold them for me and put them on the bed where my robe is.”

Seth followed her directions, feeling her eyes watch as he folded the small scrap of clothing. The tedious actions were torture. He wanted to know what was going to happen next. But he wasn’t going to make Mistress Becky upset with him. He was going to follow orders with great detail.

Becky stood closer, legs shoulder-length apart, stance strong. She looked down at Seth with a sly stare that made a tingle of anticipation run down his spine. “You’re going to eat me out, Seth. If you can make me come I’ll reward you.”

“Tell him what he’ll get Bex. Let him know what good boys get tonight,” Charlottle simpered.

Becky took Seth’s jaw in her hand and made him look at her. She sucked in a shuddering breath seeing those big brown eyes staring back at her. Seth was impossibly pretty. “Good boys will get to cum. So Princess if you be a good boy and make me cum, we’ll make sure you get off tonight, too.”

A tiny whimper left Seth, coming from deep in his chest. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Guiding Seth forward with one hand in his still damp hair, Becky lowered her voice to a sultry rasp. “Go ahead, eat me out, Seth. Make your mistress feel good.”

Seth dived in. He was hungry for this. He wanted to forget how to breathe because he was too busy making Becky feel good. He wanted her to cum on his tongue. Not because of the possibility of getting head. No. He just wanted to prove himself. He wanted the dommes and his lovers to be proud of him for working so diligently. He wanted them to watch him make Becky drip in his tongue. And she tasted amazing.

Becky jolted when Seth started to lick her cunt with enthusiasm. She chuckled. “What an eager little beaver.”

She pet his head, periodically shifting her legs so Seth could reach the right spots. “That’s it,” She said. Her voice went straight to Seth’s cock, making him shiver. She was easily bringing him down, talking him into the right state of mind. “What a good princess. You’re doing so well. You want your boys to be proud of you, huh? You like that they’re watching you.”

Seth moaned, but didn’t stop running his tongue around, circling the hard little clit. He sucked on the folds, earning him a content sigh. 

“You love when all eyes are on you like they are right now. I can tell. I bet you get so turned on in the ring when there are thousands of eyes on you. Is that why you work so hard out there Seth? Do you like making people happy?”

She moaned as his tongue grew bolder, dipping into her hole. Her thighs started to quiver. Then she tossed her head back, eyes squeezed shut, and short gasps filled the room before a dreamy, loud “Oh fuck,” left her mouth.

Seth continued to eat her out as she came onto his mouth. When she came down from the high, Becky pulled Seth’s hair, ripping him away from her sloppy wet pussy. His beard was soaked and he was breathing heavy, bliss coloring his face. The sight was truly beautiful to the dommes in the room. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed. 

“Do you like making people happy, Seth?” Becky asked again, breathless.

Seth nodded. “Yes, Mistress. I love making people happy, Mistress.”

She grinned down at him. “You did very well, Seth. I think the other dommes are a little jealous. I think they want to play, too. I know Sasha would love to touch you, right now. I think she wants to make you cum.”

Another nod, but much more enthusiastic. “Yes, Mistress. Please.”

Roman and Dean watched as Sasha got off the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube and a pair of latex gloves from a nearby table top. As Becky stepped away and slumped onto the bed, Sasha ordered Seth onto his hands and knees, looking at his boys. Blown brown eyes looked at the two kneeling men. The pleasure of watching Seth look so dazed made up for their own aching cocks. When Seth was like this, Roman also felt good. His and Dean’s sub, doing such a good job for the dommes.

Sasha knelt behind Seth. She gripped his ass with both hands, kneading the firm flesh before raking her nails down his thighs. Seth hissed, eyes fluttering. She then put the gloves on, making a show of snapping them in place.

He heard a bottle uncap behind him and then a cool slick hand grabbed onto his hard cock and pumped agonizingly slow. He wanted more. He whined hoping Sasha would understand. Even if she did though, she didn’t show it. The other hand, also slicked up, pressed against his perineum, making Seth shiver and groan.

“Do you play with your hole to get off, Seth?” Sasha asked. She let go of his weeping cock and spread his cheeks with both hands, taking a look at the pucker.

“Yes, Miss Sasha,” Seth answered.

He was looking directly as Dean and Roman. He had no other choice since they were right in front of his eyes. They smirked, knowing just how much Seth loved getting his hole played with. He loved the feeling of being stretched open. And Roman and Dean were watching him, staring at his face. Seth felt like he might explode.

“Do you want me to stretch you open, Seth?” Sasha asked.

He moaned.. “Yes, please, Miss Sasha. Please stretch me open.”

“How many fingers should I work in him, Dean?” Sasha looked up at the men kneeling a few feet away. “Two? Three?”

A devious smirk played on Dean’s face. He would usually joke around that Seth could take a fist if you really wanted to try, but he spared his sub. Instead, he said, “He prefers three, Miss Sasha.”

Roman rolled his eyes as he heard Seth whine this little high pitched sound at Dean’s words. The Shield dom glanced over at Dean and glared softly. Roman knew Dean’s words alone were going to drive Seth crazy. Sure, the sub loved getting his ass open and gaping, took pride in being able to take Dean and Roman when the need arrived, but that didn’t mean Seth liked when Dean teased him like that. Especially not in front of the dommes. It was still foreign territory for them.

Charlotte saw the look Roman exchanged with Dean (who was grinning amused). “Is he telling the truth Roman? I don’t like little boys who lie. It’s dangerous.”

The sound of her voice, lower than they had ever heard it, squared and measured, it sent shivers down the spines of all three men. 

Roman nodded his head. Dean hadn’t been lying.

Becky lifted herself off the bed and went over to Roman, pulling the gag out and eyeing how covered in drool it was. “Puppy, please answer yes or no. Was baby lying?”

The other dommes were watching, Bayley and Charlotte from the bed, Sasha from behind the kneeling Seth -though she didn’t stop touching Seth with her lubed hands.

Roman swallowed before speaking, lips chapped and hurting. “No, Mistress. No, my Queen. Babyboy wasn’t lying.”

Satisfied with the answer, Becky went to put the gag back in, but did a safety check first. “Color?”

“Green” he answered, shifting. He was fine but he knew for sure his knees would be killing him.

Becky considered him for a moment. “I think Roman and Dean have been so good so far. We should let them sit, poor things must be aching being on their knees for us this long.”

Sasha snickered. “Oh they’re aching alright,” she said, nodding her head at their extremely obvious erections.

“Well, I don’t blame them. They should count their lucky stars that we gave them this invite,” Becky smirked. “On your butts, boys.”

Dean and Roman struggled a little but eventually sat comfortably on the floor, feeling the blood rushing to their legs to ease the pain and pressure from their joints. Becky slipped the gag back in Roman before turning to Dean. She scratched her fingers through his shorn hair and he leaned into the touch. 

“Baby, color?”

“Green, Mistress. Very green.”

“So eager,” Becky chuckled. “You’re going to be a fun one, I bet.”

Becky didn’t stay far, sitting on a lush leather chair to the side of the men, keeping an eye on them while they went back to watching their partner get played with.

Sasha started to work a slick finger against Seth’s hole. He tensed at first then relaxed when she calmly pet his hip and told him to keep his eyes on Roman and Dean. Watching them watch him was euphoric to Seth. He wanted them to be so turned on by him. He wanted them to love every second of this. He wanted his Daddy and his Sir to think about this very scene every time they pictured him submitting. Because, despite the fact that he was submitting to these magnificent and gorgeous women, he was still submitting to Roman and Dean. He wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for them and they had his needs and his wants in mind as they watched him bite his lip as Sasha slid that finger in and wiggled it.

“Ladies, Seth is a hairy boy, but he is very clean,” Sasha commented. She spread one of his cheeks to the side with her free hand as if showing the other dommes. “I’m impressed. He got all clean for us, such a sweet thoughtful princess.”

Seth let out a hot pant, a thrill of pride buzzing his bones. 

Sasha tsked and pinched Seth’s cheek, making him jump. “I just complimented you, Seth. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Sasha. Thank you, Miss Sasha.”

“Much better,” she cooed then added another finger, slowly. 

Seth moaned. His body was on fire. It felt so good having Sasha’s thin gloved finger pump into him. His loose hair was a mess, laying every which way, curls falling in his face as he gasped. Drool dripped from his open mouth when a second finger was added. Despite Sasha having small hands and thin fingers, the way she moved them in him made him feel full. 

Dean wiggled where he sat. Seth looked so beautiful. The little gasps Seth was making was going straight into Dean’s blood stream. He could feel the tiny moans in his spine. There was something about being in this room with 6 other sexually charged people that made every ounce of lust feel like a crashing wave. It was taking him down.

He hoped he could last until his turn. Until he was given permission to cum.

And Dean had never cum hands free before.

But with the way he was experiencing every panting breath Seth had to offer, Dean was sure this was going to be a night full of firsts.

He looked over at Roman and couldn’t help bite his lip.

Roman was a picture of pure carnal beauty.

His skin was flushed and sweaty. Those soft brown eyes watched Seth’s every move. They watched Seth’s reactions. Because even tied up, gagged, drooling, and hard, Roman was in control enough to make sure his princess was being taken care of. 

The notion made Dean’s fingers twitch. Roman was so amazing, Dean just wanted to touch him. But he couldn’t. Not right now. So Dean looked back at Seth, now shivering as Sasha slipped her fingers out completely and ran her thumb over the twitching hole.

Dean wiggled again, tugging at the restraints. He couldn’t sit still. He was too damn excited.

He could feel Charlotte look at him before she spoke and immediately his heart went to his throat, pulsing with anticipation. He didn’t dare look at her. He kept his eyes on Seth who stared right back at him.

“Boy, I just want to tie him up completely so he can learn to sit and wait patiently,” Charlotte cooed. Then she sighed dramatically. “But another time, I guess. Another night where I can tie all three of you up so you can’t move an inch while we play with you.”

Roman gulped hard and closed his eyes for a second, letting the promise wash over him. He wasn’t sure if this arrangement would continue past tonight. It was almost unfair for Charlotte to promise that. It was as if she was trying to convince them into being permanent playmates. And it was extremely easy for Roman to get convinced at the moment.

At the promise and the return of Sasha’s lube covered fingers into his empty ass, Seth moaned. “Holy fuck,” he said, voice breathless and words mumbled. He had no energy to fully pronounce the words since he was concentrating on everything else around him. Concentrating on the eyes watching him get spread open.

A disappointed tsk came from on top of the bed. “What a bad boy, swearing in front of us,” Bayley scolded. “I think Seth may need a time out for that.”

Seth whined. His bent head and big brown eyes made him look like a puppy who got caught chewing a favorite shoe. “I’m sorry, Mommy. Please, don’t stop Miss Sasha. It just feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

Becky snickered. “Oh man. Listen to him beg.”

“I love begging boys,” Sasha said. A big grin stretched her lips and her eyes glittered. The way she instantly adored Seth’s pleas not to stop made Seth shiver. If Seth could look behind him, he might catch the shiny wet coated crotch of Sasha’s lace bodysuit. 

She slowly pumped her fingers in and out of him. It was torture. Sweet delicate torture. Her free hand rubbed over his hip, gently, moving over to his juicy ass and spreading him apart again to get a good look. She moaned at the sight of her two fingers sinking in, feeling the tight muscles try to hold on to her. 

When she removed her fingers suddenly, her other hand let go of the round cheek and watched the flesh jiggle. Seth whined. 

“Oh don’t worry, Princess. I’m not done. Just gotta get some more lube on if I’m gonna add that third finger,” Sasha said. She drizzled the clear gel on her gloved fingers, spreading it around. 

Before Seth could forget the full feeling, Sasha pushed back in with just 2 fingers. The third prodded until it could slip in along side the others. The feeling in Seth… He was euphoric. The slight ache blending with the amazing sensation of being spread open wide for everyone to see. Everyone was watching him. Everyone was aroused by his display.

Seth could feel the drops of pre-cum dripping from his cock as it twitched. 

“Yes Seth, you feel it huh?” Sasha hummed. Slow deep strokes of her thin fingers. “But you gotta hurry Princess. Dean and Roman are going to pass out. They have to cum too and you’re hogging all the fun.”

Seth’s lungs burned as if he were running a marathon. His eyes dropped from Roman’s face down to that long veiny cock, standing up strong as if saluting the flag. Dean was the same, slick and fat, with little streams of pre-cum that haven’t been touched or cleaned up just pooling down at the soft hairs of his full balls. Usually Seth would beg Dean and Roman to let him clean all of that up, but he couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“They’re going to burst without any of us even touching them, Princess. And all because of your slutty ass putting on a show for them. You are such a good little sub aren’t you?” Becky said, leaning forward in the chair so her elbows propped onto her knees and her legs spread enough for Seth to study the folds that he had earlier devoured. 

“Just look at Roman,” Sasha cooed. She waited for the sub’s hazy brown eyes to move back over from Becky to his boys. “Look what you’re doing to your daddy. I don’t think he’ll last very long. He’s so needy. His thighs are shaking, look. Like he can’t hold it back for too much longer, Princess.”

Roman tried to level his breathing. He was usually in much more control than this. But then again, he had never been in a scene like this, watching his boy get fingered while 4 dommes talked them down so low into headspace, Roman had to fight off the fog. He wanted to remember all of this. He wanted this seared into his brain like a permanent scar, a sweet burn.

Sasha sighed and curled his fingers slowly, looking for that sweet bundle of nerves. “We’re going to have to hurry up, I guess. Since Roman can’t hold it and if he cums before I get to him, well, that’ll just spoil my night. So let’s make you cum, sweetheart.”

The slow fingering suddenly became harsher. Sharp thrusts into the relaxed hole had Seth yelping. He couldn’t help it, his eyes closed, the pleasure building up in him becoming a lewd tingling all over his body. It felt like he was in heaven. The air in the room was suffocating and yet it wouldn’t be the sweetest death to experience, feeling like he was buzzing while so many people watched him… while so many people were aroused by him.

He gulped and whined and shivered, thighs slick with lube and quivering, holding him up in a durable unsteady stance. A contradiction so sweet. His knees felt like they were on fire after being on them so long. Somewhere a sliver of worry for his knee flickered, but easily dismissed as Sasha’s 3 fingers punctured into him rapidly, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“Now, now Seth,” Charlotte’s voice chided. “Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch them. Look what you do to them.”

“Yeah, Seth look,” Sasha added, smirk audible in her sass. “Roman can't even help himself anymore. He's leaking all over the place, making a mess on the floor like a little puppy. And Dean looks like an animal. He looks like he could break out of his restraints any second so he can get his hands all over you. All because of how sexy you look right now. You’re torturing them.”

Seth’s whined, he forced his eyes open as his body shook. He did as the domme commanded. He opened his eyes to look at his Sir and his Daddy as they looked at him back. He wanted to cry out just seeing the unabashed lust and love radiating from their eyes as they watched him.

He loved these men with all his heart. His was theirs as they were his. They had spent countless nights together. They had completely unraveled around eachother several times. Seth had only ever fallen into subspace with them because only they could give him that high. Only they could send him so deep into the deepest part of his soul and be completely and totally vulnerable. 

And despite the fact that they were not touching him, just the look in their eyes, guided the fog into Seth’s mind. Delicious and melting fog.

“Seth,” a warning tone from the Queen. 

Shit.

When did he close his eyes, again?

He swore he was still looking at his daddy and sir. He didn’t realize his eyes had drifted closed again as his mind clouded.

Sasha slowed her thrusts and the building weight in his gut started to recede.

Seth held his eyes open for a few more minutes as Miss Sasha opened him up with 3 beautiful fingers slick with so much lube he could feel it dripping down his taint and thighs. The seconds ticked so loud in his ear. The sound mixed with the sound of everyone in the room. Because Seth felt so heightened at the moment, that he was positive he could actually hear their excitement.

The thrusting fingers were picking up pace again. He was so close. He was barely holding on.

“Miss Sasha, please. I’m so close.”

He heard a chuckle before the thin domme said, “Beg me some more.”

Seth started to plead but his voice cut out to a strangled moan when Sasha kissed the dip of his lower back, tenderly. He held his body tight, curbing the orgasm with deep breaths. He had to wait for her to give him permission like a good boy. But as his body tried to stop from cumming, his eyes screwed shut tight.

“Princess, I asked you nicely to keep your eyes open and you keep closing them. I think we’re going to have to stop.”

The finality in Charlotte’s voice brought tears to Seth’s eyes. Especially, when Sasha’s fingers pulled out of him, leaving him open, empty, and suddenly cold in the hot room.

He had been so close.

So damn close to bliss.

Choked, watery, and broken, Seth bowed his head down and let the tortured tears leak from his glassy brown eyes. “Please, my Queen. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Charlotte cooed and ran her fingers over Seth’s hair, to comfort his pain. “Make it up to me, then.”

Seth took a deep shaky breath and centered himself. He sniffled, trying to ebb the tears. “Anything, my Queen. Please.”

“I’ll give you a second chance.” The tall blonde domme smiled and took a few steps to circle Seth. “I think I’m going to play with your cute ass, but you need to keep your eyes open for me, or you get a spanking this time.”

He might have groaned. Either from pleasure or from anticipation. Perhaps both. Because Charlotte was so… in control of herself and the way she held herself was so amazing. But Seth could tell she could be ruthless if she wanted to be. And that was always something Seth could enjoy.

She shooed Sasha away with a kiss to her pouty lips before kneeling behind the man posed on all fours. She ran her hands down his sides and hips softly, then grip his firm yet plump cheeks spreading them so she could get a great look at Sasha’s work. Her hum of approval made his body heat under his skin again.

He half expected her to just dive her finger right in, like a rough domme he imagined she could be.

Instead, she pet his skin for some time, careful to not touch any of his zones.

Warm fingers brushed his legs, feeling the dark hair that covered thighs. Then they cupped his ass and pushed his cheeks around like molding clay.

It was affectionate and nice. 

But it built an anticipation in him. She would get close to his waiting winking hole with her thumb, but never delve in. She would move away from it and continue down her path of massaging him.

He needed more, was barely holding on as his eyes were open watching Dean and Roman. They weren’t shifting or moving anymore. Almost docile, they sat still and watched Charlotte’s easy teasing, like they were hypnotized. 

Seth almost weighed the idea of pushing back into her touch. But he figured that wouldn’t not be a good idea. 

Sasha was back in Bayley’s arms. Bayley gently pulled on Sasha’ nipple piercing as they watched Charlotte work, smirking as if they knew something no one else knew. Becky had the same smirk, though. Like it was a domme joke that Seth Dean and Roman could only guess at.

Despite no direct contact with his hole, Seth could feel the coil heat up in his body.

The way she touched him was so nice.

But it still wasn’t enough. He needed more. He desired more.

Before any pleas could leave his mouth, he felt something hot and slick circle his hole. 

Oh my god, Seth was sure that that was Charlotte’s tongue dipping into him, slipping into him, flicking the ring of muscles.

A moan ripped out of him. The nerves were on fire wherever she licked.

And the only thing he registered was that tongue and the sound of Dean snickering as he eyes closed. Because Dean knew Seth all too well.

Charlotte quickly pulled away.

“I’m Sorry! It felt so good, my Queen”

Charlotte sighed. “I barely had any fun, Princess. You were much better for Miss Sasha and Mistress Becky.” 

Seth wanted to deny it. He wanted to show Charlotte he was good. 

But the reminder that a spanking now waited for him had his neck flare red and his balls tighten.

“I’m sorry. I accept my punishment. I was a bad boy.”

“God, he is so sweet,” Sasha hummed. “What a good little bitch.”

Charlotte ordered Seth to stand, helping him when the blood rushed quickly to his feet and he almost lost balance.

Dean and Roman watched surprised as Bayley disentangled herself from Sasha and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting perfectly to take a grown man over her knee. They had suspected that Charlotte would deliver her own punishment. Surprised but not at all disappointed that Bayley was now having her turn with Seth.

“You get 5 swats, Princess,” Charlotte directed. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, my Queen.” He moved over Bayley’s knee, ass out in the air for the entire room to marvel at. So his boyfriends could see perfectly the curve of his ass bounce with every hit of is punishment. Nothing they hadn’t seen before, but somehow at this angle, in this situation, surrounded by the smell of sex and sweat- the sight was way better than before.

Becky, who had been quiet for so long, sat forward, eyes now trained on Seth, that coy smile he really liked on her face. “Color, Seth?”

“Green.”

“Good. Let’s start then. Count them off for your Mommy, okay?”

The first spank stung. It wasn’t hard, but not as soft as Seth had thought it would be. Bayley was not going to tap his ass lightly the first time around. She liked to be equal with her smacks.

“One. Thank you, Mommy.”

She rubbed her hand over where she had hit, before slapping his other cheek.

His body jolted and his erection, red and hurting for release, pressed into Bayley’s thick thighs. Tears pricked his eyes, again.

“Two. Thank you, Mommy.”

Another firm swat.

“Three. Thank you, Mommy.”

His voice was starting to get hoarse from the moaning and begging that night. And the way his pre cum was slicking Bayley’s thighs as he shifted against them felt like heaven. It was amazing. 

His ass felt hot even with her hand soothing it.

His cock throbbed against strong thighs that oddly reminded him alot of Roman’s own legs. Maybe because they were both sturdy and strong and their spanks both had a way of making him cry with need.

A tear leaked out of his eyes as a fourth hand came down on him, it was not any harder, but it felt 4x as painful after the other 3 spanks.

He never could tolerate too much pain. Five slaps was enough. Ten was his absolute limit.

The slap made him buck his hips a little and a whimper crawled its way out of his throat at the feeling. And instead of pulling back so he wouldn’t thrust at Bayley’s bare smooth legs anymore, he thrusted again, this time of his own accord. 

Bayley leaned down to whisper in his ear as she pet his wild curly hair. Her fingers gripped the sweat damp strands at the base of his neck, not pulling. Just present. “What a naughty princess.. Are you getting off on this?”

“I’m sorry, mommy.”

She brought the hand Seth held closest to her up to her lips and kissed it. 

“Color, princess?” Becky asked across the room.

“Green, Mistress. Please, keep going Mommy.”

She nodded, but didn’t move to serve him his last swat.

“You’re forgetting something, princess” She whispered. “Be a good boy for me, please.”

He shuddered. How could a whisper so honeyed make his cock twitch so obscenely?

“I’m sorry, Mommy. That was four. Thank you, Mommy.”

The final slap made his ass jiggle and his body shook, unable to even keep himself standing by himself when Bayley helped him up to his feet right after.

She kissed the center of his sweat slick chest and held his hands. “You did so well, Princess. Such a good boy.”

“I think you deserve a prize for being so good during your punishment,” Charlotte said from where she had decided to crouch behind Roman and Dean, a hand on each man’s shoulder, rubbing and easing them. Giving them a small taste of physical contact after aching for it for so long. “Do you want Miss Sasha to make you cum?”

Without a second beat to think about the question, Seth nodded. His face was streaked with dry tears and sweat. His hair was a halo of messy poofy curls that framed his face like a cloud. His body was red and shiny with arousal and sweat. And his cock was as hard as a rock, wet and throbbing. And now that he could see everyone watching him again, his cock twitched, bobbing as if it could get any harder than it already was. “Yes. Please my Queen. I want Miss Sasha to make me cum. Please. It hurts.”

Sasha sighed happily somewhere on the bed near him. She loved begging so much.

Charlotte grinned, happy soft eyes. “Before you do that, Princess. Before I let you cum, you should thank me properly with a kiss.”

She beckoned him forward and for the first time in almost an hour he was moving towards his Sir and his Daddy to where Charlotte crouched between them. 

He stood in front of her, waiting for the okay. 

“Put your arms around my neck, Princess,” Charlotte instructed. “Hold me close. Okay?”

Seth did as she asked, wrapping his arms around her tight, bending over in the process. It was only then that she realized her hands were no longer on Roman and Dean’s shoulders. No, they were holding on to the back of their necks, silently instructing them to look forwards as she kissed their boy. The dominance over Roman had him mewl. The grip wasn’t forceful, just the right pressure so that the 2 men couldn’t turn to watch Seth turn into mush with Charlotte’s tongue in his mouth.

Charlotte’s kiss was hot and wet. A mix of both their salivas mixed with whatever was left of Becky’s cum on his chin. It was enough to make him cum if she just kept kissing him for a little longer. But she didn’t. It all felt so short. And he craved more for another time.

When Charlotte pulled away and told him to go lay with Miss Sasha on the bed, Seth went without a grumble or whine. He was pliant to the dommes’ will. Too aroused to fight anything. To foggy to want anything but release and pleasure.

Once he was laying beside Sasha she moved between his jello legs. His adrenaline was the only thing keeping him awake. That and the knowledge that he would be watching his Sir and his Daddy submit too. Soon.

Sasha propped Seth up so his body almost folded in half. One newly lubed hand went to his throbbing cock. The other went back to his hole, two fingers slipped right in.

She worked him completely, pumping his cocking and thrusting into his ass until he was completely withering under her touch.

The taste of Charlotte’s mouth and Becky’s pussy lingered in his memory, and the feel of Bayley’s spanking seared his ass, as Sasha lowered her mouth and left little kisses along his hairy leg. Wherever she could reach as she worked.

He was so damn close. So close and he warned the dommes. He told them with broken words slipping in through the frequent moans and cries of ecstasy.

“Go ahead, Seth. Cum for us.” Sasha urged on. Her hand tightened around his cock as it jerked, 3 long strands of cum shooting out and landing on his chest and abs. The last of the white sticky cum slipped down Sasha’s fist.

He could just hear Dean’s shuddering groan and Roman’s sigh. Like they were both relieved he was finally done, but sad the show was over. 

Seth couldn’t feel his bones. 

He was so happy.

His entire being was blissed out and serene.

The bed dipped and Sasha moved away from him. He almost started crying, needing some contact after cumming like that. Something to hold him and anchor him.

Charlotte slipped beside him, though, and wrapped her arms around him tight. She stayed with him as the orgasm’s effect died down. Her hands soothed over his aching muscles, calming them.

“Well,” Becky chuckled. She took out of her mouth the finger she had slipped in to hold back her own moans at the sight of Seth falling apart as he came. Her eyes moved over to the still bound men sitting on the floor. Zeroing in on the blushing panting mess of the big dog. “Roman, sweet puppy. It’s your turn.”


	5. Roman is a workhorse after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's turn. Good thing he works hard at everything he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever. Happy Wrestlemania weekend. Have fun! Stay Safe!

Roman was dizzy. With his princess taken care of, sated and still giving tiny little moans from the afterglow of cumming so hard- the way he did on many occasions with his doms, and his baby boy sitting beside him enjoying the biting pain of his arms restrained and his cockhead purple, because he was so hard, Roman was finally able to let go and let the control flow from his body for the time being. 

Roman will happily turn his control back on when Dean would have his turn with the dommes and he'll watch the scene intently- make sure his boy was in capable hands.

For now, though, Roman let himself completely drop into the sub headspace he needed. One he very, very rarely tapped into fully. Because even as a sub for Dean, Roman kept some control. Because it was what his boys needed. But the dommes didn’t need him to be in control. And he needed to give it up fully, at least once.

A weight left his tense shoulders and his head bowed down as if he were praying. Perhaps because he was. He was praying to God and begging him.  _ Please put him out of his misery. _ Praying to God and thanking him.  _ Thank you for this feeling. _

Becky leaned down towards him, her curious eyes dancing over his flushed and trembling body. The way she was hovering over him made him feel so damn small. Feeling her presence so close to him made his breath catch in his throat. He couldn’t look up though. His eyes were on her feet. He was a little scared that looking up- that pushing the buttons of the fiery woman’s champion standing over him would rip the chances of sweet, sweet release from him. And he couldn’t fucking let that chance go. Not when he can feel it in his blood.

He could taste the liberating loss of control mixed with the searing sting of need. It tasted amazing.

He couldn’t just mess it up now. Not for himself.

Not for his boys, either.

So he kept his eyes low, on Becky’s baby blue nail polish, anchoring himself on the color.

She had other ideas, and took his head in her small hands, tilting him back until he was looking at her with shiny eyes and bitten red lips.

“Have you learned your lesson?” She asked. Her tone was soft but stern and it burned into his chest like a hot fire poker. “You’re going to speak only when spoken to correct? Should I take the gag out?”

It took a second to process her words in his increasingly foggy mind. He had to fight himself to stay there. Again he anchored himself, hanging on the sound of Dean breathing so heavily beside him, all wide eyes and chubby cheeks.  _ Think of how desperate Dean is _ . That should help Roman stay on earth.

Roman nodded. 

His lips felt like they were going to bleed when she finally removed the gag out his mouth completely, tossing it to the side. It felt like the small cracks in his skin were cut deep and angry. He licked his lips slowly, feeling the little slivers of pain that came with the action.

“Thank you mistress,” he croaked, voice harsh and dry.

Before he could think, Bayley was on his other side. She held a bottle of water to his mouth and he drank it greedily, only now realizing just how dry his mouth had become. It was funny because when the gag had been put in he had drooled and slobbered over himself. But along the line his mouth went dry as he waited for one of the dommes to touch him like they touched Seth. Hard, biting, and sweet all at the same time.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Roman said, voice much clearer now.

His mind drifted a little. The need to cum was making it extremely difficult to form thoughts in his own head. He felt light. And his part of the scene hadn’t even really started yet.

Becky smirked at him. Her thumbs rubbed circles into his cheeks, bringing him back to look at her. “Stay with me, puppy. What do you need?”

Roman whined and dropped his eyes again. How was his body so light and so heavy at the same time? “I need to cum, Mistress. I need my dommes.”

She cooed, a soft sound in her throat that did not match the deviousness in her eyes.

“Can’t take too long with this one,” Becky said, turning to talk over her shoulder. “He almost flying like a kite.”

Charlotte tsked. “Poor puppy, has been waiting for a night like this for too long, I guess.”

“How far gone are you, puppy?” Becky asked, focused back on him. “Can you continue?”

His head jerked up as if he was jolted by lightning. “Yes. Mistress I can continue. Green, Mistress. Please.”  _ Keep focused or it’ll be over before it even started. _

Her smirk widened and she kissed his forehead. “Good boy. You remember your safewords?” when he nodded, she continued. “Tell me them, I need to hear that you remember them.”

“My word is Sierra. Seth’s is Hotel. Dean’s is India. The entire group uses Shield for injuries. We also use powerbomb when we need a scene, but I didn’t include that in the list I gave you,” he breathed.

She continued to massage her thumbs into his cheeks and smiled at him. “Very good, pup. Are you ready?”

He nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

“Good,” She took a deep breath then stepped back. “Your arms will remain restrained until we decide to release you.”

“You're such a strong guy,” Sasha hummed. She circled around him, a devilish grin in place. “You give out the orders usually, right? But from what I can see is that you are a big ol’ teddy bear huh? You want us to tell you what to do. You want us to be in charge.”

Roman licked his chapped lips again. “Yes, Miss Sasha. I want you to be in charge.”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” she sighed heavily. “I think you should prove how worthy you are. I want you to show us and your boys just how much of a  _ little bitch _ our puppy is for us.”

He whined. Sharp and short. But he had whined regardless. Sasha’s words both pinched at his sensitive nerves, but it also simmered low in his gut and spread warm throughout his core.

Yes. He was nothing. He needed them to guide him. He needed them to tell him what to do. He was lost and needed these beautiful women to make him prove his worth at the moment. He needed to make them happy.

Roman wanted to say all of that, but remembering that a gag could easily be put back in his mouth, he waited for an order.

“You’re going to kiss our feet like the growling mutt you are,” Sasha sneered.

Fuck.

She was so good.

He immediately crawled over to her, an action only harder without the use of his hands. Bending forward, trying to keep balance so he wouldn’t collapse on his face, he pressed his lips to the smooth skin at the top of her foot. It wasn’t a simple peck. No he lingered and put his feelings into it.

“Enough,” Sasha said. When he sat back up on his knees, she pointed to the waiting Bayley. “Next. Show us you mean it when you say you want us to dominate you.”

One by one he crawled to each domme, kissing their feet, bowing to them. He was a servant to his dommes. He worshipped them from now on. These beautiful strong women, all four capable of breaking him apart. They were goddesses. He would pray at their shrines if that’s what he needed to do to show them just how much he needed them. He needed them so much. He needed to be taken care of. Because he was nothing without the other 6 people in this room.

He didn’t think it would so easily change. Not after 1 scene. Not even 1 scene. They weren’t done for the night. Just a few hours and Roman was enamoured with the 4 horsewomen of WWE. He wasn’t sure he could step away from these women after tonight. 

He had to wonder as he kissed the top of Charlotte’s foot where it lay beside both of Seth’s, if his boys would be okay with this. Would they mind revisiting a night with the dommes? Even if it made them think less of Roman… Because Roman could give them everything as their dom, except pure submission. That was a part of him he kept in check. Because he needed to take care of his boys, he needed to be strong for them.

And yet, at that very moment he didn’t want to be strong. He wanted to be someone’s bitch. He craved the mental release as well as the physical.

His boys knew he loved them. They knew he would always be happy with them. And if they didn’t want to share him with the dommes, then he would be perfectly fine being only theirs. 

But he hoped that a night like tonight, where he felt so damn weightless, his broad shoulders could sink from not having to hold them up all the time- he hoped it kept going.

Charlotte lifted Roman’s head with her foot under his jaw. She looked deep in his eyes and smiled. It was kind. Sweet. Very unlike the aura she held so far that night. The opposite of stern and measured. “Good boy, puppy. You showed us how much you need us. That’s a very hard thing to do sometimes. I am so proud of you for submitting so sweetly. I bet your boys are proud too.” She turned and looked at Seth, her hand softly caressing his drying poofy curls. “What do you think, Princess? Is your daddy a good boy? Does he deserve the world?”

Seth smiled, it was tired and small, but his doe shaped eyes were so full of love. “Daddy,” he whispered. “Daddy is a good boy.”

Roman’s breath caught and his body leaned back ever so slightly. Because Seth’s words were somehow more intense then usual, even if Seth hadn't meant it that way. It was alway weird to hear his subs talk about him like a sub too. It wasn’t as unpleasant as he had imagined. He liked his sassy little pain in the ass princess calling him a good boy. 

“Thank him, puppy,” Sasha ordered from behind him.

Charlotte caressed her foot against the underside of his jaw as he cleared his throat again.

“Thank you, princess. Daddy is very happy to hear you say that.”

Seth’s smile grew, he nuzzled his face closer to Charlotte’s chest, embarrassed. “Love you,” Seth mumbled.

Roman looked at Charlotte, silently asking permission to speak again.

She nodded and huffed amused. 

“I love you, too, princess. Are you feeling good?”

Seth hummed happily. “So good, Daddy. But I’ll feel even better when you're feeling good too.”

The way his voice was so small, Roman knew that his sub was still in the scene headspace. That was the voice he used during a scene after cumming. Pleased. Soft. Safe and secure. 

Roman leaned against Seth’s legs and rested his head against them for a second. He pressed a kiss onto Seth, tasting the familiar salt of his sweat.

The small distraction of Seth had brought Roman back down from where he was almost floating into subspace. He grounded the bigger man. Good. He’d only been in subspace once before and Roman wasn’t conscious to his own limits like that. It was dangerous. That was an immediate safeword call for him. 

Clear headed, he sat back and waited for the dommes to continue.

Charlotte returned her foot under Roman’s jaw, holding the man’s face up to check his eyes. Then she lowered it to his chest and pushed him back, making him wobble to the warm wood floor. “Touching,” she said, ice back in her eyes and voice. “But you’re taking up time Roman, and baby boy back there is going to stain my nice floors with all that pre he’s started spilling. I might have to make you clean it up with your tongue later.”

The harshness of her tone tickled down Roman’s spine. “I’m sorry, my Queen.”

“I bet you are,” she sighed. “Well, since you did so well proving to us and your boys that you need your dommes tonight, what would you like to do tonight, puppy?”

Roman bowed his head, finding Becky’s blue toenails and focusing on it. After Charlotte’s harsh commanding tone and then that question- Roman was suddenly conscious of how absolutely hard as a rock he was. He cock was so hard it was inching towards painful. 

“I want to please my dommes.”

He didn’t need them to touch him. He’d get off by serving them. It’s how he got off with Seth and Dean. He took care of them as a dom. This time he’d serve the dommes. Same premise, different mentality.

“Anything specific you want to do to us?” Her greenish eyes were staring a hole into the side of his face she could see.

“May I please make you cum with my mouth? Please?”

He could hear the other dommes chuckle behind him. And then very faintly, Dean mewling.

“We might have to work up to that, sweet boy. How about you work those big fingers in Miss Sasha, first,” Charlotte offered. “And if she likes it, I’ll consider allowing you to come near me.”

Roman nods. “Yes my Queen. Thank you for considering it.”

Becky stepped towards him and he held his breath, waiting for anything.

She guided him over onto his front, adding friction and pressure to his cock as it pressed against the floor. Laying prone as he was, Becky released his arms from the restraints. When they fell to his sides he felt the blood rushing around. She crouched over him, enough to feel the heat of her sweet wet pussy on his back, but not enough to physically touch it. Her hands rubbed his shoulder gently, helping them get full feeling back. 

When she was done, she helped him stand up. 

His balance was unsteady and his brain foggy. But he had a task to fulfill. He needed to please his Miss Sasha. If he did a good job he might be given a delicious prize. And Roman loved to eat out as much as he loved to eat in general. 

The redhead led Roman to a dark brown wooden table near the opposite wall, behind where Dean still sat. As they passed, Roman looked Dean up and down, taking in the image of his sub. The tall man with broad shoulders was flushed head to toe, and his thick cock was covered with dribbles of clear pre-cum. Roman wanted to sit on Dean’s lap and sink down on that beautiful thing. But that would be saved for another time. Right now, Roman was going to finger fuck one of the beautiful dommes until she was crying in ecstacy. 

Sasha met them at the table. She hopped up on it easily, probably accustomed to this area of the playroom, after all. She beckoned Becky over for a sloppy make out session while Roman stood there, gulping thickly. The pleased giggles and taunting smirk coming from Sasha was bittersweet and it made him delirious with need. 

He wanted Miss Sasha to kiss him like that. He was a good kisser and wanted her to know it. He whined once more. The second the sound left his mouth he looked down at the floor, embarrassed. 

Sasha grabbed his face, harshly. “Don’t whine like a little bitch. Can’t you wait your turn?”

He felt shame color his cheeks a bright pink and his cock twitched. Seeing it twitch, she scoffed in disgust. “Pathetic. Seriously pathetic.” The way she pronounced every syllable of the insult hit Roman like hot knives. If this were any other time in his life he would instantly defend himself. But the way Sasha made him feel? The way she made him feel humiliated and small? It only made him dizzy and aching. He needed to prove her wrong. He had to prove himself to her. 

Because if she continued to think he was worthless by the end of the night, Roman would surely feel his pride shatter. Though he knew deep down he loved to feel this low. He loved knowing that someone didn’t see him as a superman.

“I’m a little disappointed. I was hoping a big man like you wouldn’t be so selfish. You’re thinking about yourself right now instead of pleasing me, aren’t you? You’re so pathetic, puppy. You want to cum so badly. But what about me? Shouldn’t I cum first?”

Roman would duck his head but her grip held him still. “I’m sorry, Miss Sasha.”

Sasha sneered and leaned into his face. “Say it. Admit that you’re a little bitch who needs me to order him around.”

He gulped thickly. He looked up with pleading eyes at her. The way her lips twisted said disappointment, but her eyes were calculating and hungry. For a tiny split second she almost reminded him of Dean. “I am a little bitch who needs Miss Sasha to order me around.”

Sasha’s lips pulled from the sneer to a devious smirk. She shifted to look over Roman’s shoulder to Charlotte on the bed. “Babe did you hear him? He said it so softly I don’t think everyone heard him.”

Amused, Charlotte shook her head. “Barely. I’m sorry, puppy. What was that you just said?”

Roman felt his eyes prick with tears. He was so hard and his body ached with need and he felt so embarrassed right now. He cleared his throat, willing the lump away. “I’m a little bitch and I need Miss Sasha to order me around.”

Sasha’s hand loosened around his jaw. Her slim thumb rubbed under his eyes, catching the tear that had been brimming there. “Good boy, puppy. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

She pulled him forward and held his face against hers. Her lips and his slipped and pressed together in a raw pattern. Her tongue forced itself into his mouth and the taste was divine. The way she took charge of the kiss made his knees weak.

When she let go and moved back, he suddenly missed her so much.

“Thank you, Miss Sasha.”

She barely acknowledged his words as she repositioned herself on the table, perched with her legs bent up high enough to rest on the edge. She leaned back onto her elbows so she could still see him. “Kneel, puppy.”

He did as he was told and knelt right in front of her. His blown dark eyes tried to memorize the mouth watering sight of lace soaked in juices. 

Her hand reached down and moved the bottom of the bodysuit out of the way. So pretty, shaved smooth. Folds hid the heavenly pink flesh Roman just itched to devour. But he couldn’t. He was only going to use is fingers. And somehow, that was enough if it got the domme quivering. If it got her telling Roman he’s so good and so worth it.

“Like what you see?”

Roman nodded. “Yes, Miss Sasha.”

“You’re going to fuck my pussy with your fingers and nothing else unless I tell you. And if you are a good boy, you might just get to eat out the queen.”

“Thank you, Miss Sasha.”

From behind him, still close by and watching intently, Becky asked, “Color, Roman?”

Roman lifted his hazy eyes to her and smiled brightly. He was more than ready for this. Nothing in his head told him to stop. He felt comfortable and the needs he had deep inside him were being serenaded by the women and the sights in the room. “Green.”

“Good,” Sasha sighed. “Go ahead, puppy. And it better be good.”

Shifting closer, Roman slid one of his long digits down the length of the shiney seam. He hadn’t fingered a pussy in a long time. It felt like riding a bike. When the finger reached the bottom, he added a second finger to nudge apart the labia. The pink hole he found clenched as his fingers circled it, not breaching just yet. The small pleased sigh from Sasha above him gave Roman a warm feeling in his gut.

“Miss Sasha, may I touch your clit, too?” He asked, taking some of the juices dripping out of Sasha to lubricate his way back up.

“Yes,” Sasha hummed, she closed her eyes and laid back. “You can stand up too if you want.”

Roman stood. He put one hand on her pelvis, as if holding her down but with no weight at all. The other had pressed softly at the clit hidden under sweet folds. He made small circles, slow and gentle at first, before picking up the pace. He was relieved, pleased energy running through his blood stream, when she started moaning. The moans were low, but when he would slide his fingers around the hard little nub peaking out, she would sigh these little high pitched breaths. 

The second her moans got faster, he stopped playing with her clit and slid a finger then two in the hot wet hole. She clenched around him and cursed. 

He started pumping his fingers in and out of her. The sounds coming from her pussy were so erotic that he might hear them in all his future dreams. 

“Don’t stop, puppy. Make your domme cum. Come on. Do something good for me,” Sasha pleaded, head thrown back and arm over her face. 

So as to not disappoint, Roman leaned forward and fucked her pussy as fast as his hand could go, barely even moving his fingers out of her. Shallow but powerful thrusts. Her thighs began to quiver and her back arched off the table.

He looked up to watch her mouth go slack and the hand she was using to play with the nipple piercing stopped. Her body shuddered and creamy white cum pooled in his palm as he continued to fuck her through the orgasm.

He thought he was done when a smug and commanding voice came from the bed across the room. “Don’t Stop.” He looked over his shoulder and saw Charlotte and Bayley watching him as Charlotte slowly jerked Seth’s spent cock back to life, and Bayley sucked marks behind his ear. The sight gave him just an ounce of jealousy, but it gave him a gallon of arousal. He felt that warmth in his gut radiate with adoration for this whole thing. “Make her cum again,” Charlotte said. “Then you get the prize. I believe Miss Sasha deserves another orgasm, right?”

“Yes, my queen.”

Roman slowed his fingers back down before slipping them out and slicking her clit with the cum in his large palm. He coated her nicely, making her pussy shine under the lights. Then he put two fingers back inside of her. “Miss Sasha, may I add another?”

“Fuck,” Sasha moaned. “Yeah. Please. Just stop asking me questions and fuck me again.”

Her voice was so wet, drowned out by earlier’s orgasm. It made Roman smirk, proudly, but he quickly pushed that away and went back to work.

Three fingers slipped in her slick hole. His other hand massaged circles around her clit, stimulating both areas gently. He waited for her moans to hitch up and octave again before he fucked her with a furious speed. She pulsed around his fingers and her scream this time sounded like music to his ears.

Spent and serene, Sasha pulled Roman up towards her face. They kissed tenderly, Roman’s cum soaked hands gripping her twitching body to keep her from falling off the table.

When she calmed he pulled away, head lowered and waited like a good boy should.

Behind him, Dean took a few deep breaths to control himself. He was dying of anticipation. The truest torture he had ever had was waiting his turn on a night like tonight. He surprisingly had the patience of a god. But even god’s become impatient.

Dean’s thighs were burning from holding himself back. He wanted to just buck his hips into whatever orifice was given to him. 

Becky stood near him and pet his head, calmingly. She smiled and whispered down at him, “You’re doing so good for us. Such a sweet boy. Very soon you’ll get your prize, okay? Do you need any water?”

He shook his head. “No thank you, mistress.”

She continued to pet his hair as they looked back to Roman who was now crawling to the bed. He looked absolutely beautiful to Dean. Not that he never looked beautiful. Honestly, Roman’s *and Seth’s) beauty made Dean feel like he somehow won the lottery of partners. But right now, Roman looked so special. He’d never seen the man so submissive before. So relaxed and calm while the women in the room ordered him around like a sex slave. HIs long hair was a mess around his flushed face. The sweat made his chest shine. Dean wanted to take those cute little nipples in his mouth and tug on them just to hear Roman scream. But not tonight. Another night. Tonight Dean would watch him get used. And Dean was going to enjoy every minute of his dom letting go of his stress and fulfilling his fantasies, just like how Dean had enjoyed watching Seth get spanked until he could follow orders with tears running down his face. 

Fuck.

A trail of fresh pre-cum ran down his cock. It was so hard it was turning purple. 

Becky cupped her hand over the back of his neck and he gulped down his needy moan. “A little more patience, baby.” Her grip tightened. Despite the hold pitching his skin a little, Dean relaxed into the hand, grateful for the physical contact in any way.

Now kneeling there at Charlotte’s feet, Roman waited for the permission he sought to eat Charlotte’s gorgeous cunt. 

She sat up, left hand still lazily jerking Seth off. Her legs felt like they went on for miles, golden, smooth, and muscular. Roman gulped thickly as she scooted towards him. His eyes followed every curve, admiring the way her feet were planted firmly on the floor spread apart so the Roman could see everything. The jut of her hips, the creases, and the turns that led his brown eyes to her mound, all smooth. Her clit was easy to spot and it made his mouth water more. 

Roman practically tore his eyes away and to the floor. He knew his place and staring openly without permission was not what a good boy does.

Charlotte chuckled quietly. “You’re such a good boy. I think Sasha will be out for a little while. Bex is taking care of your boy back there, keeping good watch. That just leaves you with me…”

“And me,” Bayley grinned. She stood and went to the drawers of toys. When she returned, Roman gasped. Whether the gasp was from anticipation or something else was hard to tell. Bayley held a large wireless Hitachi magic wand in her hand. 

She held it before Roman so he could see it fully. “I’m going to use this on you. Are you okay with that puppy?”

His nod came slow but then he looked at her with hazy half lidded eyes. “Yes, mommy. Please and thank you.”

Bayley cooed, a lovely sound, so full of pride and adoration. “That’s my good boy.” 

Charlotte let go of Seth and ordered Roman to lay flat on the bed. If he was going to eat her out, then she was going to be the one controlling it. She was going to sit on his handsome face.

Roman laid as still as possible but groaned appreciatively as Charlotte’s leg swung over him so she straddled his chest. “I’m going to sit on your face and you are going to make sure I cum, puppy. And you can’t cum until I do, is that understood?”

He nodded again, this time with more enthusiasm. “Yes, my Queen”

Charlotte pet his face with her soft hands. “What do you do if you want to stop but can’t talk, puppy?”

“I tap out.”

“Good boy.”

She leaned down and kissed his full lips with a quick peck, then sat up and positioned herself over Roman’s hot mouth. She shifted and ground her hips down, enjoying the scratch of his beard before it became unbearable.

The way he groaned vibrated her just right. One hand slipped into his thick curls, the other behind her on his chest, holding her upright as his fat strong tongue swirled around her labia. “Ohhh, good boy.”

Bayley sat on the bed beside his legs. In one hand, the bottle of lube. The other hand, the hitachi. She laid on her front. Her round beautiful ass practically ate up the black thong , leaving little to the imagination of Seth and Dean who watched with hardly veiled curiosity. 

The lube was cool to the touch so she warmed it in her hands for a few seconds. When it was warm enough to her satisfaction, Bayley took Roman with one hand. Her brows went up before she pursed her lips. Her other hand came up and covered the rest of Roman’s long cock. “Damn, Roman, you’re big. I got two hands working on him, right now.”

Sasha propped her head up, looking like a complete mess but very pleased nonetheless. “If he can work that thing like he works his fingers, then we are in trouble, ladies. I might end up kidnapping him and keeping him tied to my bed.”

“Now, now, now, ya nut,” Becky chuckled. “At least promise to share him with us.”

Sasha huffed a pensive sigh. “If I say no?”

“Then I’ll clip the leash to your nipples and pull until you promise to be a good little bitch,” Bayley said, not even looking at her partner. 

Sasha smirked that devilish little twitch of her lips. “Don’t threaten me with a good time Bayley. I might actually kidnap the poor puppy now.”

The woman in the corset, looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “You always did like cute cuddly puppies, babe.”

Sasha giggled and laid back down, completely spent. She listened instead of watched, not used to having all four of them as dommes. It was beautiful and different. 

Meanwhile, Roman sucked ever so gently at Charlotte clit, periodically flicking his tongue down to her hole, tasting the sweetness that dripped onto his face. She ground against him slowly, guiding his mouth to where she needed him. “Yes, puppy. You are such a good boy.” 

The flat of his tongue licked back up to her clit. The sounds his mouth made when he sucked on her folds filled the room. Lips smacking and adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed back his own moans and groans. Bayley’s hands coated him from head to base, slicking his heavy balls as well. 

He was sure this was heaven.

His face pressed against this beautiful domme’s pussy as another domme teased his cock, all while one of his boys waited so patiently and the other watched beside him with eyes that begged for second helpings of the main course. He felt sweaty and sticky with Charlotte’s juices seeping into his beard. The hand in his hair pulled his head up, trying to get him closer and closer as Charlotte panted and gasped above him, her mouth open and her eyes wrenched shut. The way her face was scrunched up and red had to be the most gorgeous he has ever seen her. Bayley’s grip left him wanting more, but still stimulated.

He waited for the hitachi to touch him, unable to see Bayley move around beside him. He had never used one. He’s seen one, knew what it did. But never used one on his boys , or himself. The anticipation was keeping him anchored when his brain was foggy and relaxed. He had nothing to think about other than pleasing the women using him.

Bayley turned the cordless toy on and immediately pressed it to the base of his hard cock. Roman jolted and moaned. The vibrations lit his nerves up.

As the machine slowly moved up the length, his moans increased.

Until it finally touched the swollen head. Roman’s body arched and he practically yelled a moan into Charlotte, his tongue as deep as it can go in her hole while he shivered.

Bayley pulled the machine back and gripped the base, holding it strongly until he calmed backed down.

The blonde above him clicked her tongue, disappointed. “No no no, only that mouth and tongue of yours can move, you hear me? Nothing else. Keep that body of yours completely still.”

Roman’s frazzled breathing hitched and shuddered, but he gulped as much air as he could. With his breathing calmed and satisfactory, Roman went back to his task, putting much more effort.

“Oh Fuck,” Charlotte gasped. 

Her thighs trembled, barely keeping her upright. He was sucking her clit like a vacuum, his soft tongue adding just the right amount of friction.

“Don’t stop,” Charlotte gasped, her voice was silky and smooth, high and breathless. Words and gasps fell out of her mouth that didn’t form any coherent sentence, but told Roman to keep doing exactly what he was doing.

She leaned her body forward, both hands now threaded in his hair, holding on for dear life. The smallest amount of pain on his scalp didn’t even phase him. It was all worth it to feel Charlotte’s beautiful body shiver and her hips thrust against him as if chasing the orgasm until it was completely gone.

But it wasn’t gone, because as Charlotte rode his face and swore so deliciously above him, Bayley pressed the hitachi to his erection and turned it on again. Roman’s moans matched Charlotte’s and they vibrated against her sensitive vulva until another orgasm came crashing into her. Even then, Roman kept going. He relaxed his jaw and mouthed her wet pussy lips before dipping his tongue back into the now clenching and unclenching hole, feeling it pulse around him. 

Bayley watched Roman’s adam’s apple bob and admired the way his neck was soaked with spit and cum from his good work. She moved the hitachi just below his purple and straining cock head. When his thick legs started to quiver, Bayley moved the toy back down and away so it barely ghosted his hot skin.

Charlotte gave one last tired moan as she came for the third time. Then with her body slumped, and twitching, she let herself fall to one side. Her beautiful green eyes, glassy and blown, scanned his face, watching the way his tongue swiped across his lips, savoring whatever of Charlotte was left for him to taste. Good boy, she thought, before her eyes dropped to Bayley’s little game.

It wasn’t really edging. She wasn’t getting him to the brink of orgasm then ripping it away. No she was just getting the man to shiver and moan and then waited for him to beg.

That’s all she wanted to hear was Roman beg for mercy. Beg for release. Beg for Bayley to let him cum. She wanted him to get so into the sub headspace that he would throw out that mentality he had of being strong, and just beg like a little bitch.

She did this for a few minutes, watching Roman’s body tense and then relax, trembling the entire time. Whiney little whimpers crawled out of his chest. Big strong hands gripped and scratched at the bed below him. It was beautiful and just watching him at the mercy of this sweet honey voiced domme was such an erotic sight. His boys were on the edges of their figurative seats, waiting with gnawed lips for their dom to completely let go.

Becky, hand still petting Dean’s hair, narrowed her eyes. “I don’t think he’ll do it,” she said.

Bayley’s lips ticked down to a frown. “You don’t want to beg for me, puppy?” 

Roman shifted, face uncomfortable with her words. 

“Ah,” Bayley nodded. It made her a little sad that she wouldn’t hear it tonight, but she understood. “You don’t beg to cum, huh? You don’t like it?”

It took a second, but he shook his head a little, shifting his eyes away embarrassed at his own faults. But it wasn’t a fault. It was a strength. Not everyone could reach this breaking point and not beg and plead. 

“That’s okay sweetie,” Bayley smiled, eyes kind. “You don’t ever have to beg if you don’t want to. Not for this. I just want you to be comfortable, okay?”

His breath hitched and he nodded again. “Thank you, mommy.”

Bayley dipped her head down and kissed his cock so lightly. It felt like a whisper. It made Roman gasp, unable to catch his breath at the tender display. “You’re welcome,” she replied.

Her lips were replaced by the magic wand. It’s rumbling vibrations followed his blood stream until he could hear it pulsing in his heart. 

As Roman’s body shook and shivered, Charlotte took his hand and sucked on his fingers, one by one, adding the smallest amount of stimulation until Roman couldn’t think straight anymore.

It only became harder to think when Bayley pressed her body down so her breasts pressed up against the base of his cock and his full heavy balls. They felt so nice, cool against his burning hot body. She took the toy away for a second, but before he could whine at the emptiness, his cock was surrounded by her breasts, engulfed between them.

He wanted to cry, brows furrowed and eyes glassy. Fuck, he felt so good. SO overwhelmed. Looking down to see his cock between Bayley’s tits was going to drive him insane. He was clenching his entire body trying not to cum. He wasn’t sure how much more amazing torture he could take.

“How close are you, Puppy?” Bayley asked, placing the hitachi right where his head peaked out. 

“I can’t hold on anymore,” Roman choked. He was breathing so hard.

“So,” She looked up and stared into his eyes, holding him captive to her every word. “Come on my tits.”

At the command, he let his body relax, unclenching every muscle he had held tight. Quickly, the sensations on his cock shoved him over the edge.

Sweet, powerful release flooded his senses. 

Cum oozed out of him onto Bayley’s chest.

With a silent scream, eyes wrenched shut, Roman’s body arched off the bed. His feet dug down, pushing his hips up and keeping him there until he stopped cumming and fell back onto the mattress. 

His entire body was shivering and his hands searched blindly around him for someone to hold onto. 

Charlotte beckoned Seth closer and put him on Roman’s side. Roman took the smaller man tightly and tucked his face into Seth’s shoulder. “Hold him tight, princess. Make sure he knows how much of a good boy he is and how loved he is.” 

“Yes, my Queen.” Seth ran his hands down Roman’s sweaty back and kissed his hair. “I love you, Daddy. You did so good. It was so beautiful. You are so amazing. Dean looks like he was going to pass out when you came, Daddy. And the dommes look so happy. You did such a good job.”

Sure that Seth could handle caring for his dom, Charlotte stood off the bed, leaving the two with Bayley.

The short haired brunette shut off the hitachi and then crawled up the big body she just played with. “Such a good boy,” She whispered. “You made me very happy. You made Miss Sasha and Queen happy too. How do you feel?”

Roman mumbled against Seth’s shoulder in reply.

“Look at me, puppy. I want to hear you, okay.”

He moved his face and opened his eyes to look at Bayley. The way he felt so light and fragile, paired with the way the lights above haloed Bayley’s face, made Roman whimper, softly, tired and aching all over in the best way. “I feel really good,” he whispered. “Thank you, Mommy.”

He was so amiable and soft at the moment. So unlike his normal big personality. Quiet, calm, and completely submissive.

Sasha groaned from where she still laid on the bench. “Fuck, he’s so hot. I can’t even move.”

Charlotte chuckled at her and rolled her eyes. “We have one more, Sasha.”

“Fuck, we have one more.” Sasha sat up with Charlotte’s help. Charlotte gave her a quick look over before taking her hand and leading her to the sitting Dean. 

His blue eyes were big and wide, watching the women with anticipation and wonder.

Becky’s hand in his hair tightened and he immediately dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Last, but certainly not least,” Charlotte cooed.

The three dommes were joined by Bayley, her chest still covered in quickly drying cum. All four stood over Dean.

Dean was sure he was going to blackout from over stimulation tonight. But god, he hope he didn’t. 

He didn’t want to miss a single second of his turn.

He had waited all night-

He had waited for days to finally get these four women to use him for their pleasure.


End file.
